Unmei Soretomo Koi?
by Terrified of Logic
Summary: A pink haired baby is left on the doorstep of the Uchiha Mansion. Can only mean several things...Some cute bits in the first few chapter. god, i suck at summaries. I'm debating, shud the rating change? Sasusaku and also mixed with narusaku
1. Chapter 1

Hey yeah...i just had to get the story out of my head. It was bothering me like crazy! Yeah...Really sorry! Ok hopefully more people will read this one. i promised i wouldn't start a new story but this idea...i had to try it out!!

The title means "Fate or love" in Japanese

enough of that, please read! (don't forget to review! or will you! Dun dun DUN!!)

The ages from the start:

Itachi-10  
Sasuke-5  
Sakura- a year old.

* * *

It was another dark night, a figure dressed in tattered robes walked quickly holding a large box in her arms. She had been walking for hours. It was a damp and chilly October night. She stopped at the house of a large mansion and rung the bell, it was her last chance. Hastily putting the box down she walked away...

In the mansion:

Uchiha Itachi walked to the door, he opened it but no one was there. He cursed and was about to shut the door when he caught sight of the large cardboard box. He opened it, and doubled over in shock.

There in the box, lay a pink haired baby, about a year old. She was sleeping peacefully until the gust of wind hit her. She woke up and started. She realized no one was about who she knew she started to cry. Itachi picked up the baby and cradled it in the crook of his arm. Engulfed by a warm pair of arms she stopped crying and suckled happily on her thumb.

He wandered back in the house.

"Sasuke! Hey Sasuke!" Itachi yelled.

A dark haired boy walked into the room. His name was Uchiha Sasuke. He was five years old, but he had the vocabulary of a ten year old, he was just as intelligent and very mature. By the age of four, he could speak fluidly.

"Yeah?" He said slowly.

"Someone left this baby on the steps, you are going to take care of her." Itachi said handing the baby to him. Sasuke said nothing, no questions whatsoever, as he cradled the baby. The baby was light. Too light.

"Follow me, I am going to go through this once, so watch carefully." Itachi said curtly.

Sasuke followed Itachi into the kitchen, at the same time activating his Sharingan.

Itachi first washed the baby, made food and fed her. He nurtured her like a mother. But that soon ended, as soon as the baby was asleep in a sheath of black blankets, Itachi left and went upstairs.

Sasuke looked at the baby. It was a small and fragile thing. He took in the pink hair. He wondered about a name. Deciding to be poetic he named her Sakura for her pink hair.

"Hello Sakura." Sasuke whispered against the cheek of the babe. Carefully he carried her to his room and put her on his bed. She didn't even stir. He killed time reading some books and watching tv. He rarely saw Itachi, except for mealtimes. He daren't go into Itachi's room. In short he lead a pretty lonely life. So the result was he didn't really like people. He didn't even remember his parents, who died when he was one. Heck, so he didn't even know a mother's warm love!

Itachi had covered the basics of caring for a baby. But there was one thing he hadn't taught Sasuke...

Sakura started to grizzle, Sasuke looked up. He went over and tried to shush her. It didn't work. If anything, it made her howl louder. Sasuke started to panic. He looked around his room frantically, but he couldn't find anything that would be useful.

Suddenly cries stopped, and warmth and wetness engulfed his digits. He looked down to find Sakura suckling on his fingers. Surprised he yanked them away. She puckered up, threatening to blow any second. Sasuke offered his fingers again and the volcano was inactive once again.

The feeding time came again. He carefully prepared warm milk on the stove. He copied Itachi exactly, but somehow the milk was rising over the top of the pan. Switching of the stove, the milk went down, leaving a skin. Sasuke skimmed it off and poured the warm milk into a mug.

He wet his fingers with it and offered them to Sakura again. She took them licking the milk greedily. He did it again till all the milk disappeared. Which took a really long time, but Sasuke had the patience for it. (For now he did...) Sakura soon was fast asleep, sleeping heavily. She smelled of milk, and that fragrance of baby. From that day on, when she suckled on her fingers, it meant she was hungry.

Sasuke sighed himself. He hadn't known that taking care of babies was so hard. Itachi had made it look so simple and easy. Sasuke curled up next to Sakura and slept the night away.

* * *

3 years later:

Sakura was three, Sasuke was eight and Itachi was thirteen. They first year had been difficult for Sasuke, Itachi had refused to help him. But in the end, he got it right and Sakura even bonded with him. As in, she calmed down when he soothed her. And felt most of the emotions he felt when he was around her.

But never did she feel like a sister to him. She was another person, a young person who couldn't do anything so he had to help her. He never played with her, so Sakura learned to entertain herself. She thought this was normal.

_A random memory:_

_Sakura had gotten used to Sasuke now, she wasn't two yet but she was growing out of her babyness. So Sasuke decided to introduce himself._

_"My name is Sasuke." He enunciated clearly and slowly._

_"Sa'ke!" She said clapping her pudgy hands together happily._

_"No! SaSUke." He said pronouncing the SU more._

_"Sasu!" She said._

_"No no... SasuKE." He said trying to make her say his full name._

_"Ke!"_

_"...Sa...Su...Ke..." He said slightly losing patience. He really shouldn't have started this...conversation?_

_Sakura started to cry feeling Sasuke's ominous aura._

_"Ok fine..."Sasu" is fine..." He grumbled._

_Memory finished_

"Sasuke, Sakura. I'm leaving." Itachi called from downstairs. Sasuke came downstairs with Sakura. Itachi was at the front door, luggage with him.

"...You're leaving?" Sasuke said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah...I'll contact you when I'm coming back. But it won't be for another year or so." Itachi said hefting the bag up higher.

" 'K...bye." Sasuke said coldly.

Sakura copying Sasuke started jumping up and down while holding Sasuke's hand and yelled,

"Bye 'Tachi! Bye 'Tachi!" ("Tachi" was her name for Itachi, because Itachi was a little difficult to remember.)

The door slammed shut.

"Tachi no like me?" She questioned Sasuke worriedly.

"No, he's just going on vacation." He sighed and went upstairs.

Sakura climbed up the stairs using her hands and feet going up slowly. When she got to the landing she stood up carefully and toddled to her room. There was a collection of toys which she took out and amused herself with them till supper time.

When she felt the time was right she went downstairs, she sat herself on the stool and swung her feet while watching Sasuke cook. He made a simple meal and she ate using her hands.

You see, Sasuke gave her a home, gave her a room, gave her clothes, fed her etc, but he didn't really care what she did. So Sakura ate with her hands. Once she turned five, he would tighten the reins a little more, but she was still three...

**TBC**

**

* * *

**sO wadja think!? If you don't like it ill delete it, but im gonna try to give this a chance! bear with me!

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


	2. Chapter 2

ok one more chapter, for you guys to live on till I update...which will probably be a month or something from now...maybe. Anyway...enjoy!

* * *

Sakura lived a very quiet life. She had Sasuke, but he didn't really talk or entertain her that much. She talked to him a lot however. But he barely replied, over the years, she learned how to speak 'Sasuke'.

Sakura didn't really think of Sasuke as a brother. More like a roommate. He constantly reminded her of that.

It wasn't as if Sasuke didn't like her, he was there with ice when she had burned her fingers, he was there for her scraped and bloody knees with bandages and some salve. But not one single hug or touch of affection accompanied these acts.

Don't get me wrong, Sakura didn't care if Sasuke didn't hug her or not. The fact is, she didn't know what a hug was so she thought not getting a hug was standard until her first day of preschool...

**The night before:**

"Sakura?" Sasuke said over a meal of rice and grilled fish.

"Yeah?" She replied wolfing down some rice. She had grown out of the habit of using her hands. She was now five, and was using chopsticks, her intelligence was equal the young Uchiha's at her age. She spoke fluidly too. Sasuke had taught her well.

"Tomorrow you are going to preschool." He declared and he piled his dishes into the sink.

"Oh like where you go?" She said trying to put two and two together.

"Kind of, but I go to school." He said.

"Oh."

"Whats preschool like?" She asked.

"Easy."

"Like??" She persisted

"..." He went upstairs.

She followed him upstairs, he came out of his room and threw her a t shirt. It was bluish black, with a high loose collar, and the Uchiha symbol on the back.

"Where that tomorrow." He said and disappeared back into his room.

Sakura took the t shirt back to her room and tried it on, it was kind of big so she took some scissors and cut the bottom bit off. It was really uneven and had a lot of fringe when she was finished with it. Black and blue thread covered the floor of her room. But Sasuke wouldn't care, he didn't care what she did as long as she didn't hurt herself or demolish the house.

She decided she liked using the scissors and looked around for more things to snip off. She looked around and her long pink hair in the mirror caught her eye.

Sakura's hair was unusually long because Sasuke, who was not that good at girls stuff, didn't cut her hair till it was passed her butt. When it was, he would just take a pair of scissors and chop of a good ten inches.

She smiled evilly, at least Sasuke wouldn't have to cut her hair for awhile now. She took the scissors and made a snip in her hair. Pink locks fell down. Snip, snip, snip. By the time she was finished, her hair was up to her shoulder blades, which was still pretty short for Sakura.

She set down the scissors. The floor was mixed with blue and pink thread now. She crawled into bed and slept.

**The next morning:**

The smell of bacon and toast woke Sakura up. She looked at the tattered shirt and put it on, she chose some white shorts to go with it. Bounding down the stairs she arrived in the kitchen.

Sasuke was already eating and flipping through the paper. Sakura helped herself to some toast and she sat beside him crunching loudly. At around seven thirty, Sasuke grabbed his bag and Sakura followed him out the door.

It was a silent walk to the preschool and Sakura memorised the route. They arrived at the gate which had had a sign called, Konoha Preschool

"Since you memorised the route, you can come home by yourself." And with that Sasuke left for Konoha Elementary School.

Sakura sighed and walked in. She saw a blond boy, he was very cheerful and energetic. He bounded up to her,

"What's your name?" He asked, before she had time to reply he said, "My name is the great Uzumaki Naruto!"

"Er...ah...My name is Sakura." She said tentatively. Living with Sasuke all her life had led her to be a little wary around human company.

"Oh cool! What your last name though?" He asked

"..." Sakura hated this question. She didn't know whether she should say Uchiha or make up a name. If she said Uchiha, Sasuke would be furious. If she made up a name then she would be lying. Sasuke would also be furious. "I don't have one." she said stiffly.

"Thats cool! Wanna be my best friend?" Naruto said.

"Uh...ok." Sakura said and smiled. They linked hands and walked into preschool. (C'mon they're kindergartners! They can do that!) On the way in there was a black haired girl with pearly eyes, she immediately averted her eyes when Naruto walked passed. Sakura craned her neck for a closer peek. The girl was blushing heavily.

"Hey Naruto, there's something wrong with that girl. I think you should talk to her." Sakura whispered. Naruto looked at her but did as she said.

"Hi! My name is Uzumaki Naruto! What's yours?" He said.

"I know! I m,mean, h,hi! M, my name is Hyu,hyu,hyuuga Hi,Hinata." She said blushing profusely now. She put her index fingers together pushing them against each other hopefully.

"Cool! Wanna be my best friend?" He asked like he did to Sakura.

"O,ok..." Hinata said.

"No! She can't. Remember what Uncle said?" A boy with long brown hair shouted. He too had pearly eyes. Sakura guessed they were cousins.

"I'm s,sorry Na,Naruto kun." Hinata stammered out, allowing herself to be dragged to the classroom behind her cousin.

Sakura and Naruto exchanged glances then followed the pearly eyed children to the classroom. Most children were sitting in a circle. The two joined them.

Their teacher stood up.

"My name is Iruka sensei, lets start a game shall we?" He said smiling warmly at the children.

They brightened at the prospect of a game.

"The way you play is you have to say your name and point at someone. I'll start. Iruka." Then he pointed at a long blond haired girl with pigtails. She looked kind of pretty.

"Yamanaka Ino!" She pointed at Sakura.

"Sakura!" She pointed at Naruto.

"Uzumaki Naruto!"He pointed at a pineapple haired guy.

"Troublesome...Nara Shikamaru..." He pointed at the pearly eyed boy.

"Hyuuga Neji." He pointed at his cousin

"Hyuuga Hi,hinata." She pointed at a bowl cut boy.

"Your youthfulness Rock Lee!" He said and pointed to a red cheeked boy.

"Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru." Akamaru? Just then a dog poked his head out from Kiba's jacket. There was no one left to point at. He looked quizzically at the teacher.

"Well done everybody!" Iruka sensei said. He gave out some stickers which everyone stuck somewhere.

Sakura however was looking at Ino's pigtails. She reached out to touch one when-

"Now we are going to play a different game!" Iruka sensei said. Sakura jerked her hand back.

"You have to hug everybody, and the person who gives the most hugs gets this." Iruka said holding up a piece of candy.

Everyone looked at each other in excitement. Only Sakura looked confused.

"Naruto? Whats a hug?" She whispered urgently in his ear.

Naruto turned to look at her. Surprise and shock was etched on his face.

"Y,you don't know what a hug is?" He said as if to make sure he had heard right.

"Y,yeah." Sakura said ashamedly although she didn't know why.

"Watch." Naruto said.

He looped his arms around her and squeezed them gently. She found she actually liked the act. She hugged him back to see if she got it right. He smiled.

"Do you do this always?" She asked.

"Hey, its a normal thing. Everyone does it. What are you talking about?" Naruto said looking at her strangely.

"I, uh...it's nothing." She said looking at the ground. But inside she was reeling with confusion. Naruto said everyone did it right? And how it's normal? So why didn't she ever get a hug from Sasuke? Why didn't she know about hugs till now?

* * *

After Preschool:

Everyone's mom came to pick them up, except Naruto's and Sakura's.

"Who are you going home with Naruto?" She asked.

"Oh me? Iruka sensei!" He said happily.

"Oh...is he your dad?"

"Kinda. How come no ones picking you up?" He asked in turn.

"Oh, I'm walking home." She said. And with that she waved goodbye to him.

The sky was gradually turning gray. Sakura walked a little faster. As fast as her five year old legs could go.

Finally she arrived home. Just in time too. Thunder started rolling in, and drops of water came cascading down too.

She trudged upstairs and went to her room. Sasuke wasn't home yet. She amused herself with the dolls again. Then she heard the front door slam. Sasuke she presumed went upstairs to his room and shut the door.

Sakura debated whether to ask him about the hugging thing. Then again...maybe she shouldn't. She decided she would ask him and get a straight answer too.

She padded to his door, and knocked on it softly.

No answer.

She timidly pushed it open. It was dark except for lamp light which he was studying next to. His walls were dark blue, contrary to hers light pink. He had a bed and papers and books strewn everywhere. She avoided the stacks and went to climb on his bed.

He was at his desk, right next to the bed, ignoring her.

"Sasu?" She asked.

"...Yeah?" He replied without putting the pencil down. He was working hard with a math problem.

"...How come you've never given me a hug?" She said looking at his face intently.

"..." He ignored her again.

" I learned for the first time what a hug is. Naruto says people do it all the time." She said still looking at him.

"Who's Naruto?" Sasuke said, avoiding the question.

"You're avoiding the question." She said curtly.

"Will you tell me who Naruto is, if I answer the bloody question?" He said irritably as he threw down his pencil.

"Yeah." Finally things were going Sakura's way.

"Ok. I never gave you a hug because...there was no need to. No one gave me a hug when I was young, and I don't miss it. I'm still here right?" He said.

Sakura didn't say anything.

"Now who is Naruto." He asked returning to the math problem.

"My best friend." She said

Sasuke gave a short bark of laughter.

"You're too young to have a best friend. Now shoo." He said.

Sakura hopped off his bed then she stopped. She remembered Ino's pig tails.

"Sasu?"

"What?" He said annoyed.

"Can you make my hair like this?" She said grabbing fists of her hair and letting the ends hang down.

"...No."

"Whyyy?" Shw whined. "Everyone else has them. And they look pretty."

"..." Sasuke personally thought that Sakura looked pretty with her hair down however.

"Please?" She said coming to his side.

"Will you go away if I do?" He said looking into her emerald eyes.

"Yes."

Sasuke looked into his desk drawer and fished out two rubber bands.

"No! I want the colourful ones!" She said frowning.

"Look, do you want pig tails or what?" He said now getting really annoyed.

"...yes."

"Then deal."

He sat on his bed and pulled Sakura to sit in front of him. He took a bunch of her hair and combed the tangles out with his fingers. Surprisingly gently. Then he took the silky hair and tied the hair with the rubber band. It was unbalanced. He frowned, he liked perfection. He pulled the rubber band out, much to Sakura's pain. She winced but didn't say anything. She was getting her pig tails at last.

Finally Sasuke was pleased with his work and let her go. Sakura ran to her bathroom and peered in the mirror. She liked what she saw. She shook her head and the pig tails shook with her. Swish, swish.

She went to bed happily, she even forgot there was dinner. But Sasuke didn't make any because he was too busy working on his history project due in two days.

**TBC**

So...uh wadja think? Due to the lack of reviews for the first chapter, not my best work but...review so i know! K?

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Sheesh guys! is this story really that bad!? please can you at least tell me something! i mean, we all love reviews, can't you at least give me more than seven!? oh whatever...if im getting seven reviews now, i may as well get none...

Thank you so much to,

Haliz  
Kyo's lover  
Emma0707  
SapphireGloom  
Book-Fanatic14  
Tuti Fruti

for reviwing so far! Anyway enough of that! Read!!

* * *

"Sakura chan! You look so pretty!" Naruto yelled as he ran to Sakura. Sakura blushed a little, and smiled. He fondled with one of the pig tails. She liked Naruto, he was about the only person, besides Sasuke, who she felt very close too. Naruto was unbelievably funny and kind and such a tennennbaka. (Translation to english: Natural idiot?) She loved him so much. Sakura couldn't believe she was friends with him for just two days.

"Thanks, Sasuke did them for me last night." She said remembering.

"Who's Sasuke?" Naruto questioned curiously, dropping the hair.

"Oh...uh...he's kinda of like... a brother-not-quite." She said.

"...?"Naruto cocked his head at her. "Whatever, maybe I can see him today!"

"Yeah! So you can come to my house later afterschool!" Sakura said happily. It was the first time she had any friends to come to her house before and she was excited.

Preschool was easy and fun like Sasuke said, but she realized that it was more than games, it was making human relationships with people around her. Today she made one more friend though not as good as Naruto.

"Your name was Sakura right?" Ino said stepping up to her.

Sakura nodded slightly, appraising Ino a little. "Ino right?" She asked tentatively.

"Mhm. I just wanted to say your hair, it looks pretty like that." She said and smiled.

"... Thanks, I copied yours though." She said slightly relieved. She thought Ino came over to yell at her about copying her.

"Haha, I don't care. Besides you look really pretty so it doesn't matter." She said. "Here, you shouldn't use rubber bands, they hurt your hair you know. Use mine." She untied her hair and gave her two sparkly bands. Sakura carefully took them in her hands and studied them.

"Sakura! You don't have to stare at them like they are treasures or something!." Ino said laughing at her. "C'mere, I'll fix your hair for you."

Sakura smiled and let Ino's soft fingers tread through her hair. She liked Ino very much, she hoped they would be friends.

* * *

Preschool finished, and good thing too. Naruto was getting very antsy. He couldn't wait to go to Sakura's house. He had never been to any other persons house before. Either Iruka sensei forbid it, or people refused him politely. He didn't know why most of the neighbourhood people disliked him. They just did.

"Saaaakura chan! Hurry up!" Naruto said impatiently as he watched Ino braid Sakura's hair. "You can do that later." He recieved two frowns. Finally Ino was done. Naruto grabbed her wrist and ran.

"B,bye Ino!" Sakura manage to say as Naruto whisked her away. (That rhymes!)

"Uh...Naruto?" She said trying not to laugh. "My house is that way."

He didn't seem fazed at all. This time Sakura decided to lead the way, and finally they arrived. Naruto's eyes went wide at the huge house.

"...Wow..." He breathed out. This made his apartment look like an ant!

"Oh shut up." Sakura said giggling at his expression, she led him down stairs and opened the back door. It lead straight to the kitchen.

"So waddya want?" She asked as she hunted through the fridge. No reply, she turned to look at him. He was gaping at the huge fridge, the two sinks, the accents the everything!

"Sheesh Naruto, stop staring at the place like this!" She said while slamming two cartons of juice on the counter.

"Which one do you want? Peach or apple?"

"..." He still stared, transfixed.

"NARUTO!!" She yelled.

"Oh uh..hi! Can I have the apple?" He said sheepishly.

They went up to Sakura's room, they passed a door which was shut.

"Ne, whats in this room Sakura chan?" Naruto asked while reaching for the knob.

"Don't!" She said suddenly.

"...?" He looked at her.

"Thats Sasuke's room. He doesn't really like people in there." She explained.

In Sakura's room:

Sakura set the drink on the floor, and pulled out a box of her toys.

"Dolls?" Naruto questioned slightly disgusted,

"Well...what else?" She countered.

"...I dunno. Have you ever played tent?" He said

"Tent?"

"Yeah!"

"Not really..." SHe said a little apprehensively.

"C'mon! Its really fun!"

He yanked the sheets off her bed. Pinned them to a chair and her bed making a canopy.

"Cool! But we need decorations!" Sakura said warming to the game.

They ran downstairs and grabbed clips , towels and food to take back upstairs. As they hunted around the laundry room, they heard the door slam shut.

"Sasu is home!" Sakura said cheerfully.

Naruto and Sakura ran upstairs and...bumped right into Sasuke.

They got up hastily, and Sasuke stood up slowly glaring at them.

"Who are you?" He growled to Naruto.

"Uh, my name is Uzumaki Naruto!" He said cheerfully.

"Watch where you're going usuratonkachi!" He hissed and walked up the stairs.

"What did I do? Ne, Sakura chan, what did I do?" He said as he scratched his head in puzzlement.

"Nothing, thats Sasuke for you."

"You live with a grump don't you?"

"...He's not always like this."

"...Grump." Naruto insisted.

"Don't call him that!" Sakura said but laughed.

"Teme!" He said, and they burst out laughing.

"Shut up!!" Sasuke roared from his room, upstairs.

They stifled their laughter and went upstairs.

"Sakura chan? Can I stay the night with you?" He asked.

"Sure! But don't you have to call Iruka sensei?"

"He won't mind."

"Ok then!"

They amused themselves with playing 'tent', till Sakura smelled dinner.

She walked downstairs, Naruto at her side. They arrived at the kitchen and climbed onto a booth. Sasuke was at the stove making something.

He turned around and stopped at the sight of Naruto.

"He's eating with us?" He asked, eyes slightly narrowed.

"Yeah, he's staying over for the night too."

"Hn..." For some reason he didn't really like this guy. Especially after Naruto had knocked him to the ground.

He served dinner and glared at Naruto when he wasn't looking. Sakura who noticed this frowned, she would talk to him later.

* * *

Thnx haliz for pointing out Sakura should be a little more shy. Yea, im trying to fit that in. But she's guna have to get over it someday!

So what Sakura gonna say to him? And is Sasuke JEALOUS!? oh oh oh, give me a review and you'll find out soon!

lol,  
TorublesomeGirl


	4. Chapter 4

Oh you guys! Nine reviews! i love you! thanks so much! this definetely made my day! phew, updating three fics in one day is hard. A special gift to you guys, cause its not happening again! God im tired, ill try to make this fic worth your time.

Anyway READ READ READ!! and don't forget to review!

* * *

Sakura and Naruto had gathered blankets and pillows and lay them under the 'tent', they made some sort of padding/mattress and then threw pillows on top. Naruto went to sleep immediately. He curled into a small ball and suckled on his thumb. Sakura watched Naruto carefully, when she was sure that he was asleep, she padded softly out of the room and down the corridor to Sasuke's room.

Pushing the door open she found Sasuke studying at his desk again. She padded in and went to him. She stood beside him, her chin just reached the desk top. She put her chin on it and looked at what he working on.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" He said not taking his eyes off the text book, right hand scribbling some notes down.

"You were being mean to Naruto." She said pouting cutely.

"...No I wasn't."

"Yes you were, you were being mean to him." She insisted.

"Well he deserved it after knocking me down." He said lamely.

"No one deserves your anger, Sasuke." She said quietly. Sasuke looked up. It was the first time she actually called him by his real name.

"Look," Sasuke said throwing the pencil down in annoyance. " If he means that much to you, then I'll stop, but that usuratonkachi is really annoying." He said.

"Don't call him that." Sakura said.

"Call him what?"

"Usuratonkachi."

"But he is."

"Fine, then you can keep your nickname." She said smiling evilly.

"...What nickname?" He hissed.

" 'teme' " She said cheerfully.

"Hn." And turned back to his work he had the anime really-pissed-off sign on his temple.

"G'night Sasu." She said and hugged him round the middle. Sasuke looked down surprised. He bent his head down and dropped a small kiss on the top of her head for the first time in her life.

"Go to bed." He said. She happily complied, unwrapping her arms from him she skipped out of his room. Sasuke looked at her retreating back and smiled. God Sakura was cute. He would never give her over to the noisy usuratonkachi.

* * *

Back in her room, she crawled back under the tent. Naruto had shifted on to his side. He had curled right into the covers. Sakura settled in next to him feeling his warmth. She felt herself getting drowsier and soon she was asleep.

**In the morning:**

Sakura woke up to the feeling of someone staring at her.

"Auuugh!" She yelled and bolted awake.

Naruto smiled and removed his face. Sakura's heart was still going really really fast. She panted, drawing air back into her lungs as fast as possible.

"Hehe. Did I scare you?" Naruto said smiling mischieviously at her.

"D,duh! Don't do that again!" She said still hyperventillating.

Naruto just grinned at her.

"Hurry up! It's Saturday! We can go to the pool." Naruto said chattering the whole time they went to breakfast.

Sasuke was already there, Naruto's happy grinned slipped off as he saw Sasuke. In fact he grew a little tense, now that you mention it.

"C'mon, lets go get some food." Sakura said oblivious to Naruto's reaction. She dragged him to the counter where bacon and eggs lay invitingly on two plates.

Sasuke glanced up from the paper and looked at Naruto. Naruto stared back. Cerulean met onyx in a staring match. Sakura who had picked up her plate of bacon had turned around to see both boys glaring at each other. She narrowed her eyes, putting her plate down she went to Sasuke.

Standing on her tippytoes, she whispered something angry in his ear. Sasuke glared at Naruto one last time before returning to the paper. Naruto turned and took his plate of food, but barely touched it.

"C'mon Naruto, the food is great!" Sakura said while chewing on some bacon.

"...I'm not hungry." He muttered. Sasuke glanced across the table and smirked at Naruto. Then he cleared his and Sakura's dishes. As he washed up, Sakura called to him.

"Sasu?"

"What?"

"Can you take us to the pool?" She asked.

"...No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because...because I have to study."

"But it's Saturday!" Sakura protested, pouting.

Sasuke muttered something inaudible about the sun. But grudgingly agreed to take both kids to the pool. Both of them cheered and ran out to the hallway. Sasuke sighed morosely,at least Sakura was happy. He snatched his keys from the hook and folowed the two kids out of the door.

Arriving at the pool, both Sakura and Naruto stripped. They had their bathing suits on and jumped right in. They screamed with laughter and joy. Sakura bobbed in and out of the water like a fish. Her pink hair shimmered as if it had diamonds embedded in her hair.

Sasuke rested under the umbrella, and watched the two children like a hawk. More specifically Sakura, in case anything happened to her, he was ready to save her. Not so the Uzumaki, but if something really happened he would save Naruto too.

Naruto came up and splashed Sakura. She screamed and splashed him back laughing. They had a splash match and eventually some water got on Sasuke. He grew slightly pissed. But after a while, both of them got tired. They climbed out of the pool, Sasuke handed both of them towels. Naruto wiped himself clean and waved good bye to Sakura. He said he would rather have lunch at home.

Sakura grew tired as she sat in the sun next to Sasuke. Sasuke wrapped her in a towel and wiped her down. She grew sleepier.

"Sakura, lets go home. Sakura?" The lump in the towel didn't reply. Sasuke smiled softly. "Saakura?" He gently called out shaking her.

"Hmm?" She said blearily.

"Get on." Sasuke said offering his back. Sakura got on slowly, towel still around her. Sasuke's back was warm from the sun. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned her forehead against it and soon went back to sleep. Sasuke felt her breathing go slow, feeling her chest go up and down slowly on his back. He gathered her clothes and headed back home.

* * *

Ya, thats done! Phew! I'm tired! You know the time when Itachi piggy backs Sasuke? That is what it kind of looks like. Oh my god! Sasuke is so cute when he is a little kid. You should see him! Kyaaa! So kawaii!

Just review!

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


	5. Chapter 5

Emigod! Sasuke is cute! lol, ya...ya...ya...anyway! Enjoy this one!

* * *

Sasuke woke up. He was sure he heard sobs. There! See? He dragged himself out of bed and walked down to Sakura's room. It was freaking four in the morning. She better have a good reason to be crying.

He pushed the door open and found Sakura huddled on her bed crying. A little alarmed he went over. All annoyed thoughts leaving his head.

"Sakura?"

She cried and dragged in gulping gasps of air. Sasuke sat on the bed next to her. He looked at her a little worriedly, it wasn't like Sakura to be crying.

"Ow, it hurts. It hurts." She mewled out.

"What? What hurts?" He said pulling Sakura so she could sit in his lap. She leant against his neck, putting her forehead to his neck.

"So...cold." She mumbled out, pressing her forehead harder to his cool neck. Sasuke started, her head. It was so hot, she had a fever a big one too. He cradled her small body to his chest. Sakura squirmed around uncomfortably though.

"...Too hot..." She murmurmed. She pushed her head into the pillow, sapping the coldness from it immediately. But then she started crying again.

"Hold on a sec ok Sakura?" Sasuke muttered as he got up from her bed. He went to the bathroom and found a bowl, filling it with ice cold water, he grabbed a towel and went back out again.

Sakura sat up drowsily, she leaned over the edge and threw up. Sasuke put the bowl down and rushed to her side.

"...Too hot...it's too... hot... here." She managed to say weakly. Sasuke flipped on the air conditioner. Cold air gushed out soothingly, but Sakura still didn't stop crying. Sasuke remembered that Sakura thought his neck was cold, he shed his shirt and exposed his chest.

(Hey! He's ten! He doesn't work out...yet. Besides it would be creepy if Sasuke had abs at ten, ok I concede, he has the making of good abs.)

He gently took Sakura's head and laid it on his chest. She responded by rubbing her burning forehead all over it. Sasuke lay down, taking Sakura's head with him. She snuggled on to his cold chest, fists curled into his side. Sasuke looked at the top of her head, soon Sakura was sleeping.

Unconciously, she kept moving her head. Always trying to find a cool spot on his body. But the human body cannot always remain cold. Soon, Sasuke's chest warmed up by Sakura's fever and Sakura woke up.

She mewled angrily at his chest, for it no longer held the cold comfort she craved. Sasuke reached out with one hand and pulled the bowl of water and towel toward him. Dipping the towel in, he soaked it with cold water. Taking the ice cold towel out he wiped her burning forehead and cheeks with it.

Sakura sighed a little. Sasuke removed her pajama top, so that they were both shirt less. He lay the towel across her chest. Water ran down her small form, cooling quickly as it went. Sasuke wet his fingers and dabbed the water on her red cheeks. Blowing on them to make it feel colder. Sasuke kept repeating the act.

Sakura wanted to say something but she couldn't open her mouth. More, she didn't want to open her mouth. Her eyes soon fell into a troubled sleep.

Sasuke too gave in to temptation and fell asleep, he fell asleep with one arm protectively around her and his chin resting on her head...

**In the morning:**

Sasuke woke up, Sakura was still sleeping. Thank god. He moved to get up, but he couldn't move. Sakura, in her sleep had pinned his arms down. How the hell was he supposed to get up and make breakfast now? He grumbled in his mind. Sakura stirred awake.

"Sasu?" She said drowsily.

"Yeah?"

"I'm cold."

Sasuke nodded and put her pajama top back on. She made to get out of bed but couldn't. In the end, Sasuke piggy backed her down to the kitchen. She rested her head on the back of his neck and went to sleep. Sasuke found some rice and boiled it till it was porridge like. He spooned some into a bowl and took Sakura back upstairs.

_Idiot! Why did I bring her downstairs again?_ Sasuke cursed in his mind, after he finished climbing three sets of stairs they arrived at Sakura's bedroom. Sasuke carefully propped her up against some pillows. He spooned some rice and pushed it at her.

"Eat."

She shook her head.

"...Eat." He insisted.

"But I'll throw up."

"Just eat...I don't care." Sasuke said urging her to eat. She opened her mouth and swallowed the rice. It went down but came back up almost immediately. Sakura threw up all over her bed.Sasuke sighed. He had a lot of cleaning up to do.

First he took Sakura to his room. There, he lay her down and covered her form with blankets. She gazed up at him with large green eyes.

"I'll be back soon." He whispered to her softly. She nodded but winced a second later.

Sasuke took the dirty sheets and hauled them to the laundry room. He was so tired, he hadn't even eaten yet and he didn't get much sleep. He felt like the first time he took care of Sakura, five years ago. He leaned against the washing machine, the cold metal against his bare back.

(Yes, Sasuke still didn't put his shirt on.)

He forced himself to get up, grabbing a piece of bread on the way, he climbed back up the stairs. He arrived at his room, Sakura was sucking her thumb and was nestled in the dark blue covers. Sasuke crawled in next to her, and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was asleep.

* * *

So uh? How was it? Terrible? Be thankful that its 2:27 am tokyo time right now, and the only thing that kept me awake writing this chapter was msn and reading other peoples fics. So round of appluase to them.

Btw, i am so enjoying writing out this fic!

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


	6. Chapter 6

Hey yall, i love writing this fic out. Omg, Sasuke is such a patient guy! If only someone took care of me like that (sigh) and was a really hot guy...Well not guna happen!

Enjoy and do review. Hope you like this story as much as i like it!

* * *

Sakura shifted around in her sleep, pink hair tickling Sasuke. Sasuke moved his head and opened his eyes. Sakura in her sleep had turned to face him and was currently burying herself into his stomach. She nestled her head into the crook of his neck and sighed softly. Sasuke put an arm around her body and pulled her closer. She was very warm, but thank god she wasn't as warm as last night.

Sasuke dozed off again. He woke up to find himself staring into a pair of large emerald eyes.

"Aaaah!" He yelled and bumped into her. Sakura grinned mischieviously and crawled off him. Sasuke sat up and panted a little. Sakura tugged on his arm and waited for him to get out of bed.

Sasuke put a hand to her forehead, he inwardly sighed with relief. Her fever had broke. He put on a shirt and walked downstairs to make breakfast. Sakura followed after, skipping and giggling the whole way.

Arriving at the kitchen she sat herself on a booth and watched him hunt through the fridge. He got out some cereal and toast. After that he scrambled some eggs in a pan. Then piling the toast and eggs on to one plate he pushed it at her. She ate voraciously compared to yesterday.

He watched her carefully, but obviously she wasn't sick anymore. He took a bite of his cereal and pushed the rest away. He wasn't hungry.

Sakura riffled through the sunday paper and found the cartoons. She sat on her stool reading them and laughing. Sasuke walked back upstairs slowly. He was so tired after yesterday and really felt ready to sleep the whole year off.

He crawled back underneath the covers and closed his eyes. He would kill Sakura if she woke him up. Peace at last...

Sakura, meanwhile, had finished the cartoons and folded the paper back neatly. She piled the dishes in the sink for Sasuke to do later. She climbed up the stairs. She past Sasuke's room and his door was closed again. She padded back to her room. Her bed had no sheets or blankets.

She sat on the bed and bounced on it a little. Her favourite pastime next to playing with her dolls. She stood up on the bed and carefully balanced herself on it. She jumped and a sense of silly euphoria came over her. She fell back down and giggled happily. It felt so good.

Soon she got tired of jumping and flopped back down, she glanced at the clock and it said one. She went downstairs but lunch wasn't ready. In fact, it was empty, there was no sign of cooking or anything about to happen. The kitchen looked exactly the way she left it.

Sakura was getting hungry but she couldn't reach the stove knobs. She went to Sasuke's room, pushing the door open quietly, she padded over to the lump in the blue covers.

Climbing on to the bed, she shook him awake, straddling him so she could see his face better.

"...Nmmf. What Sakura?" Sasuke said drowsily.

"Sasu , I'm hungry! Whens lunch?" She asked.

"...Nmf, go away. I'm sleepy." He mumbled turning over.

"Saaasuu!" She pouted.

" Sakura, stop moving the bed."

"Why?"

"My head hurts." He said annoyed.

"...But I'm hungry." She protested shaking him awake again.

"Yeah, and my head hurts!" He snapped back.

Sakura's eyes teared up. Sasuke never had really sounded that harsh to her before. He had been annoyed and pissed off, but never like this before. A tear made it's way down. She slowly crawled off the bed and made to go out of his room.

Sasuke sighed. Great, now Sakura was crying, and it was his fault. Despite his aching head he called her back.

"...Sakura. Get back here." He beckoned with one hand.

Sakura turned around and smiled. She leapt on to him, hugging him round the middle.

"Oof." He said when she landed on him. She wasn't as light as she was before anymore. "Sakura, if you're going to stay here, you have to be absolutely quiet and go to sleep. Understand?" He said looking at her in the eye.

"Ok!" Sakura said cheerfully, happy to be anywhere Sasuke was. Little did she know what she had just agreed to. (For those of you who don't know, staying still and being quiet is pretty hard, especially if you're being forced to do it. Hehe, I can never do that unless im super sleepy.)

Sakura crawled back underneath the covers and settled near his chest again, head resting on his left arm. Sasuke put his right arm around her, locking her to his body, and immediately closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Sakura lay still, listening to his breathing, and feeling his chest move against her back. She got hot and uncomfortable, shifting over to face him again, she leant her forehead against his. It was hot like her's last night. She imagined the pain he was in, becuase last night was the most uncomfortable, and painful night ever.

She moved again. Sasuke opened his eyes and sighed,

"Sakura...stay still. You're supposed to sleep."

"But it's hard..." She whined against his chest.

"Do you want to stay here?" He asked her.

"..." She nodded against him.

"Then deal." And shut his eyes again.

Sakura was determined to fall asleep, ignoring her aching stomach, she scrunched her eyes shutand went rigid. Sasuke felt her rigidness and looked at her scrunched up face, determined to sleep. He smiled in spite of himself.

"Sakura...(Sweat drop) You can relax you know." He rubbed her back in circles loosening the tense muscles. She opened one eye and smiled back. She shut them and enjoyed the feeling, soon she was really asleep. Sasuke blew the hair out of his eyes. Finally he could sleep.

Sometime later:

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. He turned to his side expecting to see Sakura, but he saw nobody. Panicking he made to get up, but his head felt so heavy he had to stay down.

"Sssshh." Someone said. Sasuke focused his tired eyes on the figure above him. Something cold was put on his forehead. He relaxed into it.

That someone was Sakura. She had remembered last night how good it felt to have the towel on her head so she had taken pains in to achieving this goal for Sasuke.

First, she slipped out of his arms without waking him up. She headed to the bathroom, and located the basin. But then she frowned, it was high up on top of the cabinet. She put her teeth together and climbed the toilet seat, and on to the counter. Standing up slowly she reached for the bowl, but it was just out of her grasp.

Curse her small size! She stood on her toes but still couldn't reach it. Tears of frustration ran down her cheeks. She wanted that basin and she was going to get it. Hopping on the counter, she made a swiping motion with her hands. The basin fell but she just caught it by the rim. Lucky huh?

She stood there stunned that she actually had IT. Quickly filling it with cold water she made to lift it up out of the sink. But it was too heavy for her. She wondered at how Sasuke managed to do all this within the space of ten minutes. It had taken her thirty to get the basin.

She tipped some water out, but she still couldn't lift it. Soon there wasn't that much water left but she managed to carry it down the hallway.

She grabbed a towel along the way and crawled back on to the bed with it. Soaking the towel she placed it on his forehead. Using the last of the water, she put some on his red, hot cheeks and blew on them gently, just like Sasuke had.

"...Thanks Sakura." Sasuke said weakly as he watched her struggling form enter his room with the basin. But Sakura couldn't hear what he said. His voice was too small.

All the water was gone, Sakura was too tired to get anymore water. She marveled at how Sasuke had managed to take care of her last night. He was amazing...she thought as she crawled down next to him.

Needless to say, both were asleep for a very long time...

* * *

If you thought this chapter was cute, thank cookies, chocolate, milk and the story Sisterly and Brotherly love. Because without them, i most likely would've gone to sleep, and not type this fricking thing at 2 in the morning! lol, review please!

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


	7. Chapter 7

Anime/Manga » Naruto » **Unmei Soretomo Koi?**B s : A A AAuthor: xXTroublesomeGirlxX1. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 10Fiction Rated: T - English - Romance/Family - Reviews: 99 - Published: 07-06-08 - Updated: 08-06-08id:4375746

Heh, glad u guys like the story! i should really update my other fics huh? but i love this one too much! Many of you are asking whether i will be skipping time soon to Sakura's high school years, but i have my reasons for going slow. Trust me, i think it'll work. With luck, im starting about now...but its gonna go slooooowww...flame if u want...i deserve it for not updating so fast

well enjoy! and do tell me what u think! Btw, will sumone tell me what exactly 'fluff' is??

* * *

"Sasu? Are you ok now?" Sakura asked peering worriedly into Sasuke's face. The flush had gone, and his head wasn't that hot.

"...I think so. C'mon, lets get up. I'll make breakfast. Besides we're running late." Sasuke said rolling out of bed. Sakura grinned, she was so hungry after skipping lunch and dinner yesterday. And at least Sasuke wasn't snapping back at her. She followed him out the room, and did something she hadn't done in a long time. She linked hands with him.

Slipping her fingers into his hand, he looked down at her and then just focused on the task ahead. But secretly inside, he was pleased that Sakura had linked hands with him. When was the last time she had done this simple act? When Itachi left, two years ago. He squeezed her hand gently and walked into the kitchen.

Rummaging through the fridge he found...nothing. He put a hand to his head, he didn't turn around. Sakura waited expectantly on a booth, watching him. Sasuke reddened a bit, he didn't want to tell Sakura he forgot to shopping for supplies again.

"Er...um Sakura?" He said still not turning around.

"Yeah?"

"Uh...we kinda...don't have any food...?" It ended like a question. He turned around and didn't meet her eyes. He could already feel her smoldering glare burning into his head. For someone so small, she got really scary. Scarier than him, and thats one fact Sasuke had grudgingly came to accept.

"...Sasu?"

"Um...yeah?"

"You forgot to go shopping right?" Her small voice accused him.

"Em...not quite...I mean...uh.." His voice petered out. He looked at her, she was shaking with anger.

"...You forgot right?"

"..." He went red.

"Forgot!" She concluded. "Sasu! I'm HUNGRY!!"

"...Er, I'll pick something up on the way ok?"

"...Starbucks or the deal is off." Sakura learned how to nail people with deals they had to accept. Whether they wanted to or not. Guess where she learned that from...

"B,but that place is so expensive!" He protested.

"You didn't buy food." She reminded him.

Sasuke sighed, knowing he lost. He picked up his keys and Sakura followed closely behind, smirking her victory. Sakura loved Starbucks, once Sasuke had bought her hot chocolate and she had never forgotten the taste. They stepped outside, it was a chilly, gray November day. Kinda like days in London.

Sasuke grumbled the whole time they were going. Never again would he forget to buy food. They arrived at the cafe, Sakura hopped up and down with excitement. Sighing with reluctance, Sasuke opened the door, letting the smell of freshly baked goods and coffee waft out.

Sakura put her nose to the smell. She loved it, it almost felt like home. The cafe was warm and cozy, compared to outside.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

She pointed and he looked, and quickly placed their order.

Soon, two white hot chocolates were placed on the counter.

"Never am I doing that again." Sasuke muttered grimly. He looked down at her. She had a milk moustache, he had to smile at that. Grinning, he wiped it of with his thumbs.

She giggled, sipping the hot drink slowly. She felt so warm and contented inside, especially being arond Sasuke. Somehow, her being sick had really brought both of them together. She really didn't know Sasuke could make people feel so loved. She smirked.

Sasuke dropped her off, and explained her tardiness quickly to the teacher. She nodded quickly and he ran, already late for first period.

The class was already sitting around on the floor.

"Good morning Sakura, you're just in time for story time." Iruka sensei said warmly.

"Sorry I'm late." She mumbled and sat next to Naruto.

"Hi Sakura chan!" Naruto greeted her enthusiastically.

She smiled and put and finger to her lips. "Story time is starting."

* * *

Ok, since most of you wanted to skip time, here is a rough sketch of Sakura's life in elementary school.

**First grade:**

-A new student called Tenten arrives.  
-Ino and starts to go to Sakura's house, they have lots of sleepovers and playdates.  
-At the same time, they start having 'boyfriends'. Sakura chooses Naruto, Ino chooses Shikamaru. They pretend to 'kiss', when its actually just one on the cheek.

**Second Grade:**

-The 'boyfriend' fad, wears off and all of them start to focus more on studies.  
-Sakura asks Sasuke that really uncomfortable question of where she came from. She leaves his room with lots of question marks above her head.  
-This year, Sakura forces Sasuke to take her to the beach. Sasuke teaches Sakura how to swim.  
-Tenten and Hinata become one of Sakura's closest friends, though not as close as Ino and Naruto.

**Third Grade:**

-Sakura is bullied by a girl called Ami. Ends up getting suspended for a day for calling her a 'bitch'.  
-Sasuke is tempted to go after the bitch, but Sakura tells him not to.  
-Sakura is offered to move up a grade, but she refuses.

**Fourth Grade:**

-Start of sex ed...  
-Boys start to go immature.  
-Suna children arrive.  
-Ino starts to notice Sasuke, and gushes about him to Sakura. Much to her annoyance.

* * *

_Its the last month of fifth grade for Sakura, the next year she moves into middle school..._

"Hey Naruto! Wanna hang out this afternoon?" Sakura said as she slung her messenger bag over her shoulder.

"Nah, can't. Got detention again." He said glumly.

"Again?" Sakura said half amused. "What for? This is like the fifth time in a row."

"Oh you know, they usual." Naruto said yawning.

"C'mon, its friday. You know we always hang out friday. Skip and come over, pleeease?" She said.

"Kakashi will kill me." Naruto whined.

"What? You would rather spend an afternoon with a perv, than me? I'm insulted." Sakura said hand over heart in mock pain.

"Ok...When can I come over?" He asked.

"Now!" Sakura yelled and grabbed his arm.

Together they ran toward Sakura's home. It had become a daily routine to go to Sakura's house on Friday to sleepover, except when Naruto had detention. Then Sakura would invite Ino over. Ino was her best friend but she was really Sasuke crazy. She once proposed that they steal a pair of his boxers and sell them on eBay.

Sakura unlocked the door and let Naruto go in first. She noticed Sasuke was already home, shrugging off her bag she led Naruto upstairs to deposit their bags.

"New sheets?" Naruto questioned, pointing to her bed.

"Yeah, they're so cute." SHe said pulling back the covers so Naruto could see more. It was the pattern of cherry blossoms falling.

"Hmmm...cute, but not masculine enough." He pretended to say in a mock serious voice.

"Ha, funny. Not!" Sakura said going downstairs. Naruto followed watching her from behind. Oh, Sakura was so pretty. He loved how her hair gracefully reached just before her waist. He loved how it shined like diamonds ever since she was a kid. He loved her sense of humour and how she could make him feel cared. He loved how sweet she was. But never could he tell her that. He knew she would freak if she knew her best friend was crushing on her. So for now, he had to be her friend. Even if it killed him.

"Naruto?...Naruto?" Sakura said waving a hand in front of his face.

"...What?Oh...sorry." He said snapping out of his thoughts, blushing slightly.

"Why are you blushing?" She asked teasingly.

"I-Nothing!" He said quickly, going a shade darker.

"C'mon tell me! I'm your best friend right?"

"...Its nothing." He said evasively.

"Please?"

"...I was thinking of...you." He said oh so romatically and sceptically that Sakur laughed. She turned to the fridge.

"Pathetic liar you are. So what do you want?"

"...?" He said.

"Like for a snack."

"Anything."

"Hold on a sec. I can't find the apple juice. I think Sasuke hid them. I'll be right back!"

"Ok...I'll just wait then." But Sakura was already gone.

Sakura's POV:

She arrived panting on the landing to their rooms. She went up to his door and tried to open it. Locked...how odd. Sasuke never locked his door. She knocked, still no reply. What the hell was he doing in there? She put an ear to his door.

"Mmm...oh! Sa, sasuke..."

"Faster!...Harder! Please...please..."

"Mmm...Sasuke kun!"

A girl? A girl was here? What was she doing in Sasuke's room? Sakura wondered.

"Aaah Karin!" Came Sasuke's voice.

Hn, what the hell were they doing? Well she was going to interupt whether like it or not. She banged hard on his door. She swore later she heard a cracking noise. Sasuke fianlly opened it coming out half naked.

"What do you want?" He said coldly.

"Apple juice." She said with the lack of emotion that almost even amazed the Uchiha.

"Well...I'm kind of busy here."

"What are you doing anyway?" Sakura said craning her head trying to see over and into the room. She caught sight of a girl and the curves of her body. She blushed a bit. She asked Sasuke to lower his head to her level. He complied grudgingly.

"Were you doing...it?" She whispered a little fearfully in his ear. He just grinned and told her to run along. Sakura ran back downstairs nearly tripping on the way. She arrived at the kitchen breathless and a little stunned. Well, she knew he could have sex, being fifteen. But there was a world of difference between eleven and fifteen.

"Sakura chan? Are you ok?" Naruto said hopping of his stool.

"I, I think so...I...Sasuke...he..." She said.

"I, Sasuke, he?" Naruto questioned.

"...I, Sasuke...he...he was..."

"He was what?" Naruto said a little impatiently.

"He..he...was having..._sex_..." She whispered in an undertone as if the word would curse her. Naruto stared at her then burst out laughing.

"Haha! He...teme...was having sex!? Who would want to do THAT with HIM?" He said between gasping laughs.

"Well obviously somebody...That was a nasty topic by the way." She knew all about sex after learning about it in graphic detail this year. She was blushing all day, and the fact they had to take the lesson with the guys who acted as immature as their british foot size. (Which incidently, would be tiny.) She thought she would never get over it.

"Heh, I remember that! I also remember Kiba drooling over the pictures." Naruto said with a sly glance at Sakura. Sakura noticed the gaze and furiously countered.

" I do NOT like Kiba! How many times do I have to tell you?" She said a little red faced.

"Are you sure?"

"...Shut up..."

"Hey I found the apple juice!" Sakura said as her gaze landed on the most dark and hard to make out corner of the kitchen.

* * *

**At night:**

"...Sakura" You awake?" Naruto asked as he lay sort of beside her.

Sakura slept on her bed and Naruto slept below on a different mattress. It was awkward having a sleepover with a boy, but neither of them cared. Naruto was her best friend and she didn't think of him as a boy or a girl. Just a friend. But they both had the common sense not to go blabbing to people that they had sleepovers together.

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"...Why does Sasuke hate me?" He asked as he stared at the ceiling watching the moonlight dance across it. Sakura turned and looked at him.

"What makes you say that?"

"I dunno...I can just tell..." He muttered morosely.

Sakura opened her covers and patted the space next to her. It was their small routine, they started out on separate beds, but always ended up together by day break. It was usually Sakura's bed.

Naruto slipped in beside her. Sakura felt a smile tug on her lips. She didn't know why, but when Naruto was sleeping next to her, she felt warm and safe. It felt...nostalgic almost. As if she had done this before...

"What are you smiling for?" He asked sleepily.

"Oh...nothing. Lets get some sleep."

" 'k...G'night." He managed to mumble out before closing his eyes.

" 'Night." She whispered.

* * *

So...thats done. Finally i got to developing the NaruSaku bit. Heh...man...im such an idiot. You know what i did? I typed the whole thing out...and i forgot to save. So i had to type it out again! man, i hate being me sometimes...

Review please! You know how much i love them!

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl

Return to Top


	8. Chapter 8

Many of you are really confused by the lack of information right? Yeah you probably are. So I been thinking, like really, I'm going to make a sequel. Not just any sequel, this will be a collection of oneshots requests. So don't hesistate to tell me if you want me to elaborate on some points 'k? Just add their ages and what you want them to be doing.

Well enjoy! Oh and I don't feel like writing these days so my writing quality will go down a notch most likely.

* * *

Sakura rolled over and came face to face with Naruto. He was still sleeping. She smiled fondly, she crawled over him, careful not to wake him up. She tip toed out of her room and down to Sasuke's. She stopped at Sasuke's door, it was cracked as usual. Her hand hovered over the wood, not quite touching it yet.

What if Karin was still there? She didn't like Karin, in fact she hated her. She knew she could punch Karin so hard her pretty face would have a permanent purple bruise but she couldn't. Sasuke would get mad. So over these last few months, Sakura endured slaps, insults and taunts.

_Memory:_

_Sakura clambered off her stool in the kitchen where she was eating a cookie. Sasuke was upstairs doing god knows what, when she heard two knocks on the front door. The knocks became even more frequent._

_"I'm coming!" Sakura called out and opened the door. The person standing behind the door had long wavy red hair and had a lot of lipstick on._

_"I didn't know Sasuke kun had a sister. Especially a runt." She said pushing past Sakura and into the house._

_"I'm not his sister." Sakura said stiffly._

_"Oh? But you're still a runt. A runt with a big forehead." She said grinding a finger into it._

_Sakura's face grew red, but not with emabarrasement. She clenched her fist._

_"Who are you again?" She said through clenched teeth._

_"I'm Karin. And I don't want to know your name." She said as Sakura opened her mouth._

_"Like hell I'm going to tell a bitch like you my name. I'm sorry but we do not allow rude hooker dressed people in the house. Good day!" She said dragging Karin to the door._

_"Don't touch me!" Karin hissed yanking her skirt form Sakura's hand. Then she slapped her hard. Sakura took a staggering step back. She held her cheek._

_"That's for calling me a bitch and a hooker. Who are you? Some foul mouthed orphan that Sasuke kun picked up off the street?" She said maliciously. Ok, the words stung. Sakura took one step forward, and launched herself at Karin. She pummeled into her stomach knocking the wind out of her._

_The two girls, fifteen and eleven, rolled on the floor. Pulling each other's hair, and punching anywhere they could. The racket downstairs was enough for Sasuke to poke his head out of his room._

_He walked downstairs slightly pissed. He saw a disheveled Karin and a crying Sakura rolling on the floor._

_"Sakura? Are you ok?" He said walking over to her to comfort her._

_"N,no. She, she tried to hurt me!" She sobbed over his shoulder smirking at Karin. She twitched and put on a ugly look._

_"Ssssh. Everything will be ok." Sasuke said soothingly. "But this is my girlfriend Karin, be nice to her."_

_Sakura's jaw hit the floor. This time it was Karin's turn to smirk. Sasuke was blind to her red throbbing cheek? That was new._

_"My cheeks hurt." SHe mewled out rubbing them. Sasuke untangled himself from Sakura and inspected her face._

_"What happened? Go put ice on it later. Looks nasty." He said peering anxiously at it._

_"The bi-she slapped me!" Sakura cried pointing at Karin, wiping the smirk off her face._

_"No way, Karin wouldn't do that. Go put ice on it." Sasuke said firmly, then took Karin by the waist and went upstairs. Karin turned around with a evel smile on her face. Mouthing, 'I won.'_

_From that day on Sasuke refused to believe that Karin would do anything to hurt his Sakura._

_HIS Sakura?_

_End Memory_

Sakura turned away. She didn't fancy meeting Karin from the morning.

"Sakura, come in if you want. But don't stand there for fifteen minutes doing nothing." Sasuke's voice said, surprising the hell out of her. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open. His whole room smelled funny. Kinda musky and raw.

She looked around nervously, Karin wasn't here.

"How'd you know I was there, and where is Karin?" She asked quickly.

"Mmm...I can just tell. And Karin went home last night." Sasuke said patting the space next to him. Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. She walked over to the bed and was about to get in when she recoiled.

"?" Sasuke looked at her.

"Your room stinks you know? 'Specially the bed. What is up with this room?" She said putting a sleeve to her nose.

"It's nothing." Sasuke said quickly. He didn't really feel like explaining THAT topic again. He opened the window with one hand.

Sakura still putting a sleeve to her nose, went to Sasuke's side and sat next to him. She was going to tell him again.

"I don't like Karin." She mumbled out.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"...Because she hates me."

"She does not." Sasuke said soothingly putting an arm around her.

"Did I tell you about the time she tried to force my head into the toilet? And when she was 'Babysitting' me, she 'accidently' put peanut oil in the ramen, and she knows I'm allergic to that stuff! Then she forceed me to not tell you or else she would kill me!?" Sakura said voice rising to a high pitch.

"...If she bothers you that much I'll break up with her." Sasuke said tilting her face so she looked at him straight in the eye. "I promise."

"Thanks...She doesn't deserve you anyway." Sakura muttered the last bit.

"Go get dressed, I'll make breakfast soon." Sasuke said stripping off his shirt showing her real abs. Sakura didn't care, not yet at least, cause she saw this a lot.

"Ok, by the way. Naruto is staying over." She called over her shoulder.

"Again?" Sasuke grumbled.

"Shut up."

Both boys glared at each other over the table. Five years have past and they still didn't get along. Sakura saw this and banged her spoon on the table, making both jump. She glared at both before returning to the bowl of cereal.

Naruto was the first to break eye contact. Sasuke just smirked and got up. He knew that Naruto liked Sakura, and the fact that Sakura was oblivious to it. But if he hurt Sakura in anyway...his smirk slipped off.

_Memory:_

_Sakura had gone to the bathroom, and it was just Sasuke and Naruto in the room. If possible, the temperature in the room dropped lower. Both could feel the tension rising in the room. You would have be a politician not to notice the change...seriously. Naruto shifted uncomfortably on the sofa._

_Sasuke narrowed his gaze._

_"Why do you like her so much anyway?" He said abruptly._

_"What's it to you?" Naruto shot back._

_"If you even so much as touch her-"_

_"Heh, that coming from a person who's girlfriend trys to kill Sakura." Naruto scoffed._

_"Shut up."_

_"No you."_

_"You!"_

_"You times two!"_

_"You shut it usuratonkachi!"_

_"You first teme!"_

_"Get out of this house now!"_

_"With pleasure!" And Naruto stalked out. Sasuke was seething with rage. He really disliked Naruto._

_Just then Sakura came in wiping her hands on her pants._

_"Where's Naruto??" She asked. Sasuke just growled and stomped out of the room. Sakura looked at his retreating back quizzically._

_End Memory_

Sasuke sighed a little and resumed washing up. Sakura added Naruto's and her dishes to the sudsy water.

"My birthday is coming up." She announced to both of them.

Sakura's birthday was really peculiar. Since neither Uchiha really could determine her birthday, Sasuke let Sakura choose on her own. She coincidently chose the same day that Sasuke was born.

"So?" Sasuke asked drying a dish.

"So...I want a party!" Sakura said with a big grin.

"...Maximum four people. And you cannot spend more than five thousand yen." Sasuke said quickly laying down the rules. Last time it was her 'birthday' she invited the whole grade and spent more than three hundred dollars.

"Mmm...ok." Sakura said thinking it over.

"...Um...Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'll go now."

"Oh..but you always leave after breakfast. Stay some more will you?"

"Can't Iruka needs me today." He said. But the truth was, Sasuke would always start to be unpleasant if he overstayed.

"Ok then." Sakura said taking him to the door.

"I promise to invite you."She whispered before hugging him.

He hugged her back.

"Thanks, I promise to bring you lotsa ramen!"

Sakura watched as Naruto ran down the sidewalk. She smiled, she was glad Naruto was her bestfriend.

* * *

So i think my writing style definetly dropped. Im really depressed after reading lousy fics and not finding a good one. Save me peoples! in your review add a good fic you've read so far.

And don't hesistate to ask for a request!

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


	9. Chapter 9

Well sorry for the lack of update! I am really really really sorry! Well flame me if you must. I have no idea for this chapter so um yeah.., well enough of my ramblings, enjoy!

Oh yeah, small warning: These days Sasuke and Sakura seem to go really OOC

* * *

Sakura bolted up from her bed and ran to Sasuke's room. She was eleven now!

"Saaaaaaasuuu!" She yelled and jumped on his sleeping form. Sasuke groaned with pain and looked up.

"Nmmf...Sakura??" He said slightly pissed.

Sakura oblivious to his annoyance continued to shake him awake, singing 'Happy Birthday to me!' the whole time.

"Did you get me any presents?" She asked happily.

"Maybe..." Sasuke said with a smile. He reached down and lifted Sakura into a sitting position. Sakura pouted cutely.

"No presents?" She asked.

"Did I say that?" He smirked. "Let me get dressed." He said yawning and stretching luxuriously. Sakura just nodded and jumped off him. She ran downstairs, making loud thumping noises as she did. Sasuke grinned, Sakura was just so childish. She always made him smile even when he was mad. He changed into a pair of jeans and a loose shirt and went downstairs.

Sakura was already at the breakfast table waiting eagerly for breakfast.

"Hurry Sasu! My friends will be here very soon." She said impatiently.

"Yeah yeah..." He mumbled. He was so not looking forward to today. A bunch of noisy kids in HIS house, messing up HIS furniture...but if it made Sakura happy, he would do anything. He gave Sakura a dish of ice cream for breakfast. The one and only time he did this was on her birthday.

DING DONG!

Sakura ran for the door, while Sasuke tagged along slowly from behind. He was really not looking forward to this.

"Hi Sakura chan!" Four people chorused as she opened the door. Naruto came in first.

"Happy Birthday Sakura chan!" And he handed her a large gift wrapped box, then he hugged her.

Ino came in next and followed Naruto's lead.

"Hiii, Sasuke kun." She said flirtatiously, batting her eyelashes at him. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and waited for the next person. Tenten and Hinata bumped each other and exchanged a look when Ino flirted with Sasuke. Tenten giggled and Hinata blushed. They stood there giggling and bumping each other.

"Um...Perhaps you would like to come in?" Sasuke asked a little awkwardly to Tenten and Hinata.

They just giggled some more and bumped each other. Sasuke slowly felt his eyes bleed crimson but managed to stop it just in time as Sakura glared at him.

"Hey Tenten, Hinata. Come in." She greeted. They smiled at her and gave her presents. Sakura gave them both a huge smile and carried all the presents into the living room.

Naruto and Ino were already sitting down and waiting for the birthday girl to arrive. Well actually Naruto was, not so much Ino, she kept staring at Sasuke, who blatantly ignored her, and stared at Naruto, who ignored him.

"So...um. Glad you guys could make it!" Sakura said rubbing her hands together.

"Yeah! Happy birthday!" Naruto chimed in.

"Open our presents!" Ino said shoving the presents into the circle. "Here, I even got the bottle."

"Thanks Ino!" Sakura took the bottle and spun it. It pointed at Hinata. Hinata went a little red and started pushing her findex fingers together hopefully.

"Oh wow! Hinata thank you!" Sakura said in awe as she held up a necklace with twelve tiny pearls on them. "It's beautiful."

"Th,thank you. Uh, here's a present from Neji niisan." She said extracting another box. In it were matching earrings, clip ons of course, because Sasuke absolutely refused to have Sakura's ears 'mutilated'.

"Thank you so much!" Sakura said hugging Hinata. Hinata gently hugged her back.

"Next present!" Naruto said handing Sakura the bottle. She closed her eyes. When she opened them it pointed at Naruto.

"Hehe, here ya go Sakura chan! I wrapped it myself." He stated proudly.

"A gift card for Ichiraku...holding three thousand yen!?" Sakura screamed. Naruto smirked at Sasuke who promptly looked away. "And...five different kinds of ramen from all around the world! Oh my god, Naruto thank you!" She said hugging him too.

"C'mon! Next present!" Ino said impatiently, she held up the bottle. The next person was Ino.

"Cool! A makeup kit and some...fishnet gloves?" Sakura looked at Ino quizzically holding them up.

"They were on sale." Ino shrugged. Sakura carefully folded them still a bit unsure of when she would use them.

Finally she opened Tenten's present. Tenten had been waiting patiently the whole time.

"A swiss army knife?" She said holding the small device close to her eyes.

Tenten nodded proudly. "They only made six of those and only two of them have made it out of the Military training camp."

"...Wow." Sakura flicked open a blade, it glinted in the light. She lightly swiped it against the wrapping paper, it fell apart like paper machie. (How do you spell the effing word!?)

"Thanks Tenten. It's...powerful." She said putting in her pocket.

Sakura looked at her treasures. Each one was so beautiful and represented each one of her friends. She smiled.

"Ok...it's currently eleven thirty, what do you want to do?" She asked.

"Umm..."

"Uh..."

"I dunno..."

"You choose..."

"C'mon guys! Be creative!" Sakura said. "Well, let's go to lunch first and then we can decide there."

"Ok!"

"Sure!"

"Yeah!"

"Alright!"

"Sasu?" Sakura asked as her friends bundled out into the hallway.

"Mmm?" He said looking down at her.

"I'll be back by...four?"

"Mmm...ok. See ya. Have fun." He said waving her off, he sighed. Finally, tranquility and peace. She waved back and all five children made their way down the street.

"So what do we want to eat?" Sakura asked.

"RAMEN!" Came Naruto's immediate response. Everyone laughed.

" 'K, anything but ramen."

"How 'bout Italian?" Hinata said quietly. Everyone turned to look at her. She blushed hard. "I,I m,mean. I,if y,you want t,t,to!" She squeaked as everyone stopped looking at her.

"Yeah! I like italian!" Sakura said. "Thanks Hinata!"

"Y,you're welcome!" She stammered out but smiled softly.

Naruto sulked about not having ramen, but Sakura promised him ramen for dinner later and that cheered him up considerably.

* * *

Right, so sorry for not updating, this is a sucky chapter i know, but i had to get things moving. Bleh, im ashamed of this chapter. Go on flame me. (sigh) but i swear the next chapter will be better! I promise. If you don't like it, i promise to take off the fic and stop writing. OK maybe not the stop writing bit but ill take it off.

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


	10. Chapter 10

Ok..I am totally sorry for not updating but this month is going to be hectic. This is for **jamie burba (anon) **who made me feel guilty for not being able to update. Well enjoy.

thank you so much for everyone who still hasnt lost interest in this story!

* * *

"I think I'll have this." Sakura said pointing to a pasta dish on the menu. The waiter nodded and scribbled something down on to his notepad. The others quickly pointed out their meals.

As they were waiting for their food to arrive, they heard the door tinkle open. They whipped around and Kiba, Shino, Neji and Gaara came walking in. Sakura stood up and waved them over. Hinata shrank down a little as Neji looked at her. Tenten just waved at Neji, Ino raised an eyebrow at Kiba and glared at him and Naruto ran up to them, greeting them loudly.

"Hey whats up? I saw you guys through the window." Kiba said pulling up another chair from the next table. The other boys pulled up chairs and sat around the now very crowded table.

"Its my birthday today." Sakura said happily.

"Happy Birthday." Kiba said. "Do you guys want to come with us to the park after lunch or something?"

"I can't I told Sasuke I would be home by four, but you guys can go." She said smiling at her friends.

"But this is your birthday!" Ino protested.

"Yeah, but you guys don't look like you're having fun, so it's ok. Really I'm fine." She said. "Anyway, here comes our food!" She said pointing happily.

They all dug in happily, Kiba and the others didn't mind to watch the others eat, in fact they refused every morsel of food offered their way. Finally when everyone was done, they parted ways. Sakura waved good bye to her friends, truly not minding to be alone.

She closed her eyes and savoured the weather. She felt someone watching her. She whipped around, but no one was there. Odd...she turned to face the front and she bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed and looked up. The man was very tall, she craned her neck. He kneeled down in front of her. He had long black hair, elegantly tied back into a pony tail, he looked twenty or more and vaguely familiar. But couldn't be right?

The more she stared the more doubt and truth clouded her mind. She squinted her eyes, scrutinizing the terrain of his face. She had to say it...he looked at her, eyes holding hers.

"...Tachi?" She she whispered, eyes never leaving his.

"Sakura." He said acknowledging her.

She shook her head...but how did he know her name. Shakily she reached out a finger to touch him, to see if he was real. Her finger met the hard muscles of his biceps. He was real...he really was real.

"Tachi!!" She screamed and launched herself into his arms.

He laughed and hugged her back.

"Were did you go?" She exclaimed. The only thing she remebered was...nothing. She just knew that she knew him and that he took care of her when she was little. But that might have been Sasuke.

"Oh..places." He said smiling.

"Sasuke will be so happy to see you!" She said pulling his hand.

"Sakura...can you keep a secret?"

"Uh..I guess so..."

"Never tell Sasuke about me." He said seriously. She looked at him questioningly.

"Our secret..." She said finally, feelings of guilt and thrill filling her, and held out her pinky.

Itachi linked fingers with her, and broke apart.

"Why don't we get some ice cream?" He said standing up.

"Yay!" Sakura said competely forgetting the past situation.

* * *

Sakura walked home smiling, Tachi was so nice. He had listened carefully to everything she had to say. He never looked bored or anything. He smiled and laughed at the appropriate moments. He paid and did everything she wanted to have or do.

This was the best birthday present she recieved today. No pearls, knifes or gift cards could match up to this present. She giggled and hugged herself. Opening the front door, she notcied Sasuke wasn't home yet. She sighed and headed to the kitchen, a plate of cookies was laid out on the counter. Grabbing one she bit into one.

She entered her room, and licked the last remanents of the cookie off her fingers. She sighed morosely. When was Sasuke coming home? It was already six.

She decided to wait in his room. Sakura pushed open his bedroom door and let herself in. Climbing on to the bed she settled herself comfortably against the wall.

A little too comfortably...slowly her eyes dropped shut and she fell into a deep sleep on his bed.

* * *

Sasuke entered his room and was surprised to see Sakura sleeping on his bed. He smiled a bit. He went over and gently picked her up. Sleepily she wrapped her arms around his neck, rested her head on his shoulder and went back to sleep, allowing him to carry her back to her room.

Sakura woke up when Sasuke was pulling the blankets up.

"Sasu..?" She mumbled and rubbed her eyes. She gave a yawn and curled her arms in the air.

"Mmm? Go back to sleep Sakura." He said.

"What about my present?" She said sleepily.

"Morning." He replied.

"Night Sakura." Sasuke said leaving her side.

"Mmm." She replied falling back against the pillows, sleeping already.

"I love you.." He whispered from the doorway.

* * *

So sorry for not updating! i swear i am! please dont yell at me! but i deserve it so go ahead. sucky chapter, will get better! And give me a idea what the present should be, mkay?

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


	11. Chapter 11

i finally got my own computer, good right? anyway the reason why im updating this story first is because i hav no clue how to start this chapter. but i have to update sometime right? thnx so much for not losing interest in the story, i love ya guys! stick around and read! oh yeah, n i changed sakuras age to twelve because its weird i know. (the age difference...) yes i know, it doesnt happen in reality, but im an author and i own this story!

* * *

Sakura turned over in the sheets and slowly opened her eyes. She vaguely remembered last night. Sitting up in bed she looked at the mirror on the wall. Twelve...she didn't really feel twelve, she felt like normal eleven year old. Her hair looked the same, cascading down her back, her eyes looked the same, the large green eyes dulled by sleep, her face looked the same, the one she woke up to everyday.

Leisurely getting out of bed she walked downstairs, where Sasuke was reading some textbook material and scribbling notes down with one hand. She sat in the booth next to him and looked at his work. Confusing symbols and numbers filled the paper, and paragraph long summaries followed in minute handwriting. She looked at the work quizzically then said,

"...That formula is wrong." In a quiet voice. Sasuke checked over his work, and changed it.

She watched him for a few more minutes and sighed loudly.

"If you're hungry go make yourself some food. You're twelve already." He said without looking up.

Sakura pouted. She could cook, but she rather liked Sasuke's cooking better. She shuffled closer to him and yawned a bit.

"You promised to give me my present this morning." She said looking at his face. He stopped writing, then reaching into his pocket he drew out a small battered box.

She took it carefully. Opening the small filigree clasp she lifted the lid. On a worn silk cushion was a thin chain with a tiny Uchiha symbol on it. Sakura studied it carefully. It was simple and pretty but also held a sense of fragility and age.

"It was Mikoto's..." Sasuke finally said quietly. Sakura looked up, it was rare that he ever spoke about his family. She stayed silent in case he wanted to say more.

"...She gave it to Itachi to give to me when I was older, but he never did. At least he had the sense to leave it in his room before leaving the house to go god-knows-where." He muttered a little mad.

Sakura reddened a bit and tightened her grip around the chain with one hand. She avoided looking at Sasuke, she promised Itachi she wouldn't tell Sasuke he was here, but it was hard. She didn't understand why Sasuke disliked Itachi so much, Itachi was caring and kind and was the perfect brother. It was just too bad he wasn't hers.

"Thanks for the present." She said still not quite meeting his eyes.

"Hn." He said and returned to his calculus paper. Sakura carefully put the chain around her neck and tucked it under her shirt. The necklace burned underneath her shirt, but the chain wasn't hot. A feeling like a ton of weights settled in her stomach as she watched Sasuke study. She never really lied to Sasuke before. But this wasn't lying exactly was it? She was just keeping some information from him thats all, right? So why did she feel so bad?

Ignoring her feelings she went to pack her bag for tomorrow. The thrill of school starting slowly made her forget the feeling of guilt. But just for awhile.

* * *

School the next morning:

"Sasuu! Why didn't you wake me up!!" She whined as she ran past him on the way to the fridge while brushing her hair and pulling on a shirt at the same time hopping as she pulled on a sock.

"I'm so late, and on the first day of school!" Sakura said stuffing a apple slice in her mouth, before running down the hallway again. She came back with her jacket and bag and slung them on the table narrowly avoiding Sasuke's papers and breakfast. He growled in annoyance. Sakura didn't hear him, she was too busy fishing out some change and some bills from the counter jar.

Sasuke watched in annoyance as she ran in and out of the kitchen, coming back with brand new notebooks and stationary.

"Will you stop!!" He yelled as she ran past him again this time colliding with the chair. She fell down and put a hand to her waist where the chair hit her.

"Ow!!" She said angrily as if it was the chairs fault.

"It was your fault." Sasuke said dryly as he helped her up.

Sakura pouted but allowed Sasuke to hand her the jacket and bag. He walked her to the front door and watched her run down the pavement. He sighed and shut the front door. It was really empty when Sakura wasn't around.

At School:

Sakura entered the school gates nervously, many kids surrounded her milling around talking and laughing with their friends. Many were wearing brand new clothes. She looked at her own outfit, a black loose hoodie, a red sleeveless shirt, and jean shorts that came down to her knees. She scanned around for Naruto or Ino, when she felt someone collide into her hard. She whirled around ready to yell and scream at the proprietor. When she saw that it was Naruto, she calmed down and smiled.

"Hey." She greeted him.

"Hey Sakura chan!" He said back enthusiastically.

"HAve you seen Ino?" She asked as the walked through the courtyard.

"Nope. Why?" He said quizzically.

Sakura shrugged. "Nothing."

"Naruto and Sakura sitting in a tree! K.I.S.S.I-" The boy didn't get to finish his rhyme. Sakura glared at him forcefully and rolled the sleeves of her jacket up.

"What.did.You.say, Zaku?" She said slowly.

He grinned cheekily at her and made a heart symbol with his hands and aimed it at Naruto and she. She didn't get it until much much later. She fumed silently. She turned around to face Naruto who was chatting amicably with Kiba. She turned and saw Ino. She ran over and and both girls hugged each other squealing wildly and shouting. They broke apart with big smiles on their faces.

"So Sakura, are you free this afternoon?"

"I think so."

"Wanna come bra shopping with me?" Ino asked.

Sakura stared at Ino. Ino made it sound so casual and light as if she was asking Sakura about the weather.

"Um..." Was all she managed.

"C'mon, it'll be fun!"

"Mmmm...ok. But it better be worth it!" She said teasingly/warningly.

The pair giggled and walked into their classroom. Already several people were in, Gaara was leaning on a desk with his arms folded over his chest, his smooth face pulled into a scowl, while Tenten was drawing on the board. Shikamaru was lying on the table arms folded across and staring at the window. Chouji just ripped open another packet of chips while watching Tenten draw. Meanwhile Naruto came in with Kiba behind.

More people filed in and finally there homeroom teacher arrived.

"SETTLE DOWN MIDGETS!" A harsh woman shouted while slamming her fist on to the teachers desk. The class quieted down immediately. She wore a trench coat and a short miniskirt.

"MY NAME IS ANKO, AND YOU WILL NOT DISOBEY ME!!" She glared at the class. "Anyone dare contradict me in anyway shall be binned!!DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" The class wisely said nothing.

"THIS IS NOT PRESCHOOL, I WILL NOT ACCEPT ANYTHING LOWER THAN A B- OR YOU WILL BE BINNED!!IF YOU ARE LATE FOR ANY CLASS YOU WILL BE BINNED! IF YOU COMPLAIN YOU WILL BE BINNED! GOT IT MIDGETS!!" She yelled.

The class gulped and nodded furiously.

* * *

"Geez a pile of work already!!" Naruto complained staring at the stack of papers and textbooks.

"Yeah I know...sshh. Don't complain, you'll get 'binned'. "Sakura mumbled trying to lift some notebooks into her bag. Naruto who noticed this immediately helped her.

"Here ya go." He grunted lifting the last book into her bag.

"Thanks Naruto." She smiled appreciatively.

"Lets go eat ramen today!" He said.

"I can't not today." Sakura said regretfully.

"Please? It's on me." He whined.

"I really can't, how bout tomorrow?" She compromised.

"Really? You promise? You really do!?" He asked excitedly.

"Sure!" She said laughing at his reaction.

"Saaakura come on! Are you coming or not!?" Ino yelled impatiently from the doorway backpack already on.

"Coming!" She yelled back. She looked back at NAruto and gave an apologetic look and followed Ino.

As they walked down the hallway, Sakura could not help but keep remembering Naruto's face when she said she couldn't make it. IT was a look of...hurt? and maybe...embarrasment from asking? She shook her head and looked ahead.

"Here we are!" Ino announced arriving in front of a small shop. It was decorated with lace, black, red and pink, slashed fashionably everywhere. As they stepped inside, the first thing Sakura saw was a small lacy black thong. Entirely made out of lace and nothing else. Sakura blushed and looked away this time seeing a leopard print bra with pink frills decorating the top bit of the cups.

As she looked around with a red face, she spotted the fishnet gloves that Ino had given to her for her birthday. She grinned, so this is where Ino went every saturday.

"Hey Sakura! Check this out!" INo said coming back to her side with a armful of lacy goods. Sakura raised an eyebrow and plucked a pink and white bra out of the pile. She hated to admit but it did kind of look sexy with the cherry petals falling gracefully, almost like in motion.

"What do you think?" She asked Ino holding it up.

"Try it." Ino said mysteriously.

Shrugging she headed in to the nearest stall and tried it on. It fit perfectly accentuating her small,scant mounds and her almost appearing hour glass figure. The curtain rustled and Ino's head poked through the fold of the curtains.

"Oh wow, you should totally get it." She breathed out.

"Ya think?" Sakura said doubtfully turning back to the mirror.

"Duh." INo said flicking Sakura's head.

Sakura stuffed it in the basket Ino offered. She waited for Ino to get ready. Finally when a hand beckoned from the folds, Sakura poked her head through. she giggled. Ino was wearing a bra that said, what are you looking at?, and struck a pose. After that, sakura relaxed considerably and both of them went to look for cute and joke like bras, competing to see who had the best.

Ino won of course, but Sakura actually beat Ino in some rounds. The girls were exhausted, but they had a after glow of fun on their faces. The sky was darkening, a sudden realization hit Sakura in the stomach. Sasuke was going to get mad, she hadn't even told him where she was going and it was-

"Wow! seven already." Ino said flipping open her phone.

"Yipe!" Sakura yelped. "I have to go! Sasuke will kill me!!" Holding on to a white paper bag which held her purchases she ran home.

She crept up to the door, and ever so slowly inched it open. Maybe she could make it to her bedroom in time and say she was in the whole time. She got enough space between the frame and door and slipped it. She looked around with clutching the bag tightly. NOticing he wasn't around, she let out a breath she hadn't even realized she was holding. The door shut with a slam, and Sakura jumped, nerves slamming around in her stomach.

"Good evening Sakura." A cold voice sounded. She turned around slowly and saw Sasuke leaning against the door with his arms folded over his chest. The look on his face was positively icy. Sakura flinched and quickly darted the bag behind her back.

"What is that?" Sasuke asked lazily.

"N-nothing!!" Sakura squeaked. Ashamed her voice sounded so babyish.

"Give it to me." He said in the same tone.

Sakura panicked, she couldn't let Sasuke see the bag! She would die of shame. Curse Ino for suggesting the stupid trip to the store!! Instinctively she held the bag closer to her chest.

Sasuke came closer and closer.

"If you were out so late, that bag must be pretty important. Hmm?" He said. He raised a hand, Sakura shut her eyes hard, waiting for the impact to come. It never did. She slowly opened her eyes. Sasuke was holding the bag. She went red with shame and fear, since when did he get the bag? She swore she was holding it and never let go.

"Lets see whats in here, shall we?" Sasuke said. Sakura begged him not to open it but it was in vain. He dipped a hand in the bag and pulled out a black lacy bra. If he was shocked, he never showed it. Sakura was near tears. Her face was hot and she could feel prickles of frustration and humiliation running up and down her body.

Instead of dropping the bra back into the bag quickly like he should have. He pulled each one out describing them to her and criticizing them cruelly. Sakura had tear flowing down her face freely as she stood rooted to the spot, cheeks red and forced to watch and listen to him. He threw the last bra on the floor along with the bag and walked upstairs without even turning back.

Sakura sank to her knees and gathered them, stuffing them into the bag as she went. THe floor was tidy now, only peppered by Sakura's hot tears. How could he humiliate her like that!? She trusted him to no end, or so she thought. As the tears went away they were replaced with a lump in her throat hard as stone and dislike for her Sasuke whom she loved so much. (as a brother!!) Or so she thought. She tucked her knees and laced her arms around them, leaning against the wall. She could feel the ache in her back from staying hunched so long, but she ignored it.

Her eyes settled on the white bag. Seeing it poured more oil on the flaming hatred she had. She stood up and roughly kicked the bag. She delved back into it and pulled out each bra. Taking one with both hands she pulled. With a loud ripping noise it fell apart. She destroyed each and every one of them, wishing it was Sasuke's body. Some part of her told her to stop but it was beat back by the ever consuming flames of hate.

She finally sat in the midst of her work. Lace everywhere and frilly bits as if some gruesome slasher came in. Sakura smiled coldly. Leaning her head against the cool wall she finally fell asleep.

* * *

man, that was long. i hope it made up for the lack of update! im sorry i made sasuke like this but its for the story! review please!

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


	12. Chapter 12

Hey guys here is the chapter update. Probably the last one before I have to use the school's computers...Damn.. I hate those Acers!! Aha, this chapter is special because I feel bad to not have updated, so special chapter and events! Please enjoy and forgive me for not updating. Oh yeah, very long chapter in case you haven't noticed.

Going to a new school, especially being a boarding school, is hard.

Ok this is the beta-ed version, mercifully beta-ed by Kisa Kisa Yum Yum, so say thanks ok!

* * *

Sakura woke up stiff and cold, after lying on the ground for the whole night. She yawned and stretched. She stared into space, the memories of last night flooding back into her mind. The familiar burning sensation of hatred filled her once more. One hand traveled to her neck; undoing the clasp of a certain necklace, she brought it to her face.

Her features twisted into a mixture of pain and hate rolled into one. She gripped the necklace tightly and felt a tear roll down the side of her cheeks and off her face. Struggling to her feet, she winced at the change in altitude. Carefully and quietly, she made it to the door of Sasuke's room. She paused and took a deep breath. Exhaling quietly, she entered.

Padding her way softly, she was hit by a strong sense of nostalgia. All those times when she had come to him for help, saying goodnight or when she wanted to talk or bother him...he had answered every single thing she asked, hadn't he? Every stupid question conceivable, she had asked and he had dutifully replied. Over the years a sense of trust had developed within her. A feeling that she could rely on him, trust him, entrust her life to him. But all that had came crashing down yesterday.

With a barely audible clink, she set the necklace on his desk. Sasuke stirred on the bed. Sakura froze, dread filling her stomach. She wasn't technically allowed in his room. Tiptoeing as quietly as she could she made her way into her room. She chose some tight fitting jeans, and a figure hugging black t-shirt, and dressed quickly. She fished out some eyeliner she had hidden from Sasuke and rimmed her eyes with them. Her minty eyes stood out more, and her eyes looked big.

She scowled at the mirror then smiled. She didn't have to listen to Sasuke, nothing could stop her.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino called and waved to her, but Sakura ignored her. She figured Ino deserved a little punishment after what had happened last night.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino called again in case Sakura couldn't actually hear her the first time.

Sakura deliberately walked toward Naruto and started a conversation with him. "So Naruto, what did you do yesterday?" she asked desperately as she saw Ino start to come over from the corner of her eye.

"...Uh...I...I dunno..." he replied. scratching his head.

"C'mon Naruto, there must have been something you did..."

"Uh...uh..."

'Naruto!!' Sakura thought, teeth clenched, staring hard at him.

"Um...Sakura what did you do?"

"I..Uh..."

"Sakura!" Ino said reaching her destination. "Why couldn't you hear me?"

"I..." She faltered.

"Never mind. Anyway do you know about the upcoming dance?" she asked, steering Sakura away from Naruto with an arm around her neck.

"D-dance?" he repeated nervously, her hatred toward Ino momentarily forgotten. She didn't know how to dance.

"Yeah...by the way, what are you wearing?" Ino began scrutinizing Sakura. Sakura looked down at herself. She thought she had looked cool to start off with, but now she felt ridiculous.

"Um..nothing." she said quickly to get Ino's attention off her clothes. "So what about the dance, when is it from?"

"Well it's only the dance that have posters stuck up all over the walls since like a week ago," Ino said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Um...right."

" So I was thinking. Wanna come to my house and get ready?" Ino asked. "Tenten and Hinata will be there." she added hastily, seeing the girl's panicked expression.

"...Sure.. But Ino..." Sakura paused, biting her lip nervously, then continuing, "I don't know how to dance."

"Sakura, Sakura, Sakura..." Ino tisked, shaking her head slowly in disbelief at what she was hearing. "Dancing is the easiest thing in the world." She took out her iPod and put on a song.

Closing her eyes, she nodded in time with the music, then she started moving. Flowing in time with the music. Shifting around, raising her arms in the air and moving her body around. Sakura watched transfixed. Ino was a good dancer. She tried to copy what she was seeing but after a few moves she felt like an idiot. She lowered her arms and watched Ino, who was totally in her own world, shaking her hips and moving her shoulders in a sensual way.

She bit her lip again. She couldn't go to the dance and feel humiliated. Too many people, too much pressure.

"And so, x equals four, because two to the ninth power is equivalent to the x, therefore this problem is proved!" Anko-sensei yelled and hit the whiteboard.

Naruto yawned openly.

"Uzumaki! Stay after school and clean the classroom!" Anko yelled, rounding on the poor boy. Naruto groaned and glared at Anko, this time earning a detention.

Sakura sighed. Typical school day. Her gaze flicked to the clock. Two minutes. Anko insisted to have school lessons until the very last minute of the day. Usually other classes were let out five minutes ago. She sighed again as she heard the slamming of locker doors and laughing and buzz of conversation, scraping of bags on the floor... Freedom was a minute away.

"Class dismissed!" Anko bellowed and slammed her hand down on to the table. 'Much like the way a judge would slam down the gavel,' Sakura thought with amusement as the class dragged their tired bodies out of their chairs, stretching and yawning.

"Hey, Ino?" Sakura called out to the blonde. They were best friends again. Ino had apologized profusely, she had no idea, and she would take Sakura's feelings into consideration the next time.

"Yeah?" Ino yelled back over the buzz of students.

"Can I sleep over tonight?!"

"Yeah! Will Sasuke mind?" she yelled back.

"He won't care.," Sakura said, pushing her way to Ino, arms full of binders and books.

"Ok then. Um...you gonna borrow some of my pajamas and stuff?"

"I don't care," Sakura replied, cheering inwardly.

"Wait a sec, lemme get my bag first."

After a panicked fifteen minutes of searching for an invisible notebook that just so happened to be at Sai's desk, the girls set off towards Ino's house.

"Ino?"

"Yeah?" Ino lifted an earphone from her ear and looked at Sakura.

"Can you teach me how to dance?"

"Mmm..ok, but I'm telling you, it's the easiest thing in the world."

"Yeah, but I can't help but feel stupid when I try...It's like..." Sakura faltered.

"See! That's it! You have to seem as if you really mean it! Like you're doing those moves on purpose!" Ino told her with a grin.

"..." Sakura paused, thinking.

"Look, if you like I'll teach you a different kind of dance. A dance that guys like."

"...hm?" Sakura cocked her head.

"I'll teach you when we get home ok?" Ino said putting the earphone back in.

_I don't want to go another day._

_So I'm telling you exactly what is on my mind._

The sweet dulcet tones of the Pussycat Dolls leaked from the speakers in Ino's room.

_Seems like everybody's breaking up._

_Throwing their love away._

_But I know I got a good thing right here._

_That's what I say._

"Okay. Sakura! Pretend I'm the guy!" Ino said, coming over to where her friend stood.

"Um...right." Sakura said hesitantly. Ino snaked her arms around Sakura's waist.

"Now put your hands on my shoulders; if you want, you can put them around my neck." Ino instructed.

Sakura complied. "Now what?" she questioned.

"Just sway in time to the music."

_Hey,_

_Nobody gonna love me better._

_I must stickwitu forever._

_Nobody gonna make me feel this way._

_I must stickwitu._

Sakura broke away from Ino.

"Ino?"

"Yeah?"

"What if no one asks me to dance?"

"Then, you have to ask them."

"But what if they reject me?"

"Then find someone else." Ino said shrugging like it was no big deal. Sakura sighed. Ino got it easy. She already had all the boys she wanted. No one would ask her.

"Hey relax.. It's a party! It's supposed to be fun!" Ino said enthusiastically, enunciating the 'fun'.

"Y-yeah...I'll try."

"Hey!" Ino cried out suddenly, snapping her fingers together.

"W-what?" Sakura asked apprehensively, because the last time Ino snapped her fingers she got in trouble.

"Wanna go out and-"

"Nah..."

"You didn't even hear what I was going to say!" Ino protested.

"I'm tired."

"Lets have dinner, then go to bed. Tomorrow we can decide what we want to wear." Ino said this with a mysterious smile.

* * *

Sakura and Ino walked to school in silence. They had been up all night discussing boys and had only gotten to sleep around four in the morning. A typical girl sleepover, but it was worth it. Each sleepover they had, they felt closer and more intimate as friends. So many heart to heart conversations were held that night, so many secrets shared, so much more blackmail material. (sweat drop)

"Sakura-chaan!" Naruto smiled and ran up to them, hugging her. Sakura looked at her best friend slowly and blinked her eyes. Neither girl was functioning properly this morning.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto questioned with a tilt of his head.

"Mmm?" She looked at him through heavy-lidded eyes.

"Are you sick?" he asked in concern.

"Mmm?" Sakura slowly took her seat, and the moment she sat down her head hit the wooden desk. Ino was already sleeping, head tucked neatly in the crook of her arm.

"Haruno! Yamanaka! You will wake up this moment or you will get binned!!" screamed Anko, slamming her hand down right next to Sakura's head.

Both girls shot up and Sakura widened her eyes, trying to look more awake than she actually was. She looked around at Shikamaru; he was sleeping. He didn't get picked on because he was sitting at the back and he was always got the answers right. Not to mention the teacher had told him off so many times, she just didn't bother anymore.

"Yamanaka! Answer this!" Anko pointed to the board.

"Er..I don't know?" she said sheepishly.

A vein popped out on Anko's head. "Haruno..?" she asked dangerously. Sakura gulped and answered very quietly.

"Correct!" Anko boomed and returned to the lesson. Ino gave her an I-owe-you-one look. Sakura smirked back. She leaned back on her chair with ease and looked at Kiba upside down.

Damn, he had gotten hotter over the years. She never really noticed. Kiba raised an eyebrow and prodded her forehead with his pencil.

"Back to work Ms. Haruno," he whispered and smirked. She smirked back and returned to the boring chemistry lesson.

"Sakuraaaaaa!!" Ino screamed as soon as the bell rang, signaling the release of stampeding teenagers and children.

"Come on, we gotta get Hinata and Tenten." Sakura said smiling. Such a day could not be wasted with no smiles. White clouds stretched on to oblivion, in the sky above; the light was gray but bright; it was slightly chilly and made you shiver, but every time you shivered, you got warmer.

"Yeah...Okay, I'm going back to get my notebooks, I'll see you guys downstairs!" she yelled as she swung her messenger bag over her shoulder.

"Hinata? You ready?" Sakura asked, approaching the two Hyuugas, carefully packing their books away in their respectable bags.

"I'll see you at the dance then, Hinata. I'll take you home later, alright?" Neji said, looking at his cousin carefully.

"Y-yes Neji." Hinata replied, giving him a quick hug. Sakura just smiled. Neji was so protective of his cousin. So careful and firm. They were almost like brother and sister.

'Oh and here comes Tenten; wasn't that much of a problem,' Sakura thought as Tenten walked over to Neji. She knew Tenten had liked him since forever.

"Hey Neji," she greeted, staggering a little under the weight of her binders and textbooks.

"Hm," he replied shortly. **(Spelled correctly. Precisely "Hm" not "Hn")**

"Do you have the sheet for math? I had it, I just can't-"

Neji handed his over wordlessly.

"But that's your only sheet! Look, I'll just-"

Neji turned away and slung his bag over his back, brown jacket in his other hand.

"I think he likes you," Sakura commented as they walked toward the meeting point.

"No way! He only likes me as a friend. No other way." She stated defiantly. Sakura studied Tenten carefully. She was masking her feelings well.

"He does like you.." a quiet voice piped up.

"He does not. I mean, seriously-" Tenten said loudly.

"Tenten-chan," Hinata said softly. " He told me so."

"..." Tenten was silent.

"Who likes who?" A loud voice cut across the playground.

"Ino pig! You're late!" Sakura shouted, waving her arms to get Ino moving on a little faster.

"Sorry, Forehead! Nara held me back!" she yelled back, running over. She slowed to a walk when she reached them.

"So what's this all about?" she asked, warming to the conversation.

"Neji supposedly likes me," Tenten said, blushing lightly.

"Oh my God! That's great! Tonight's your chance!" Ino said excited. Sakura nudged Hinata and both shared a small giggle.

"You know, I've never seen Neji say more than three words out of the classroom," Tenten said conversationally as they turned into Ino's house.

**(Those who think this chapter is getting boring and is too long, I'm with you. But the dance is in this chappie!)**

"Yeah, he is such an ice cube," Ino agreed and led the girls upstairs to her room.

"H-he said he was going to ask you tonight, Tenten-chan," Hinata said, smiling at her.

Sakura smirked and nudged Tenten, making suggesive faces.

"Shut up!" Tenten growled, nudging Sakura back, but she looked oddly pleased.

"Guys! Help!" Ino gasped out, staggering into the room under a load of chips, Coke, cookies, and other yummy junk.

"Oh yeah, my bad!" They lightened her load. Ino turned to the stereo and cranked up some music.

"It's time to partay!" she cheered as the music revved up.

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention._

_I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion_

_It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on._

_I'm curious for you, caught my attention._

The girl cheered as the chorus came on, and sang together. Even Hinata, without blushing for once, gladly joined in.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it,the taste of her cherry chapstick_

_.I kissed a girl just to try it,I hope my boyfriend don't mind it._

_It felt so wrong,it felt so right._

_Don't mean I'm in love tonight._

_I kissed a girl and I liked it _

_(I liked it)._

The girls slapped hands raucously and laughed. Tenten poured them all a cup of Coke and they sipped it slowly, enjoying the taste and the company.

As the song played on, Ino got up and went to her wardrobe. She pulled out several tops and jean skirts, plain jeans, shoes and accessories and dumped them in the middle of the circle.

"Oh wow," Tenten breathed out, holding a pretty top to the light.

"Uh.." was all Hinata and Sakura could say as they rummaged through the heap of very revealing and wispy tops and shirts.

"Okay Tenten, tell Sakura this is a PARTY, and tell her to lighten up," Ino sighed as she picked out a pretty white shirt with a complicated design and a jean skirt.

"Sakura, look. This is like the only time you get to show what you have. If you have it, flaunt it. Or however the saying goes." Tenten shrugged and went back to the pile. Sakura glanced at Hinata, and both shared a look.

Sighing with as much exasperation as she could muster, she went back to the pile. She found some jeans that were tight around her thighs but were boot cut, and a top that was low on her chest but had to be worn with a camisole.

"Ok guys...this is it." Ino glanced at the clock. It was striking six. Show down!

* * *

Loud music boomed across the courtyard and the lights were dimmed. As they got closer, the music became louder. They entered the common room, which had been modified to fit forty kids. The party was in full swing. It was really dark with the exception of flashing lights and a disco ball.

Sakura noticed people dancing just like Ino had; they looked good. She perked up as she saw Gaara leaning against the wall, quietly sipping from a paper cup while surveying the scene in front of him.

"Hi Gaara." she greeted him, coming right up close so she didn't have to yell. He looked at her once to acknowledge her presence and returned to his previous activities.

"Aren't you going to dance?" she asked, undaunted.

"No." He granted her one glance from his black-rimmed eyes, then took another sip.

"Uh, yeah...see ya!" Sakura laughed nervously, edging away. She sighed; if only Gaara would talk a little more. She was sure he had some interesting opinions on the world.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto roared, barreling over to her. He was wearing some baggy jeans and a plain white shirt, hanging loosely on his shoulders. He pushed a drink and a slice of pizza into her hands.

"Come on! I found a nice quiet place." He led her under the stairs not too far from the dance floor.

She smiled and ate the pizza gratefully. It was still warm. Naruto leaned against the wall and finished the drink in one toss. He grinned.

"Did you dance yet?" he asked.

"Nah, not yet," she replied, looking at the night scene. The city was sparkling with lights, twinkling at her. She was going to enjoy this night. No matter what.

"Come on, Naruto." She led him by the shirt onto the dance floor. The heavy beat of Basshunter filled their heads, and they started to dance. Sakura shimmied around, unsure of what to do, but tried to make it look like she knew what she was doing.

The music finished and a slow song came on. Sakura came down from the high of her adrenaline and slowly inched away. Couples had already joined together and were slowly migrating onto the dance floor. She waited for a brief moment. She knew it. No one was going to ask her. Ino was dancing with Shikamaru, head on his shoulder, Tenten was dancing with Neji, blushing while looking at the floor. She noticed Kiba leading a girl with black hair; she was rather small...it was Hinata! She smiled, happy for the girl. But she knew she looked like an idiot just standing there.

She turned to leave when she came face to face with Naruto. "Hey," she said softly.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"I...do...do..." Naruto swallowed hard. This was his chance. If she refused him now...

"Yeah?" she prompted him.

"Do you want to...dance..?" he asked real softly.

"Na...ruto?" Sakura looked at him.

"I um...never mind," he stammered hastily, turning as though to leave.

"Naruto, wait!" She grabbede his arm. " I do...want to dance."

He gave her a smile and both entered the room. The atmosphere was heavy and warm.

_There's a hero._

_If you look inside your heart._

_You don't have to be afraid of what you are._

Sakura closed her eyes as she felt Naruto's strong arms wrap themselves around her waist, pulling her close. Automatically, her arms snaked around his neck and she put her head on his shoulder, just like Ino had the day before. Naruto smelled like ashes and fresh bread. He swayed her slowly, from side to side. She didn't know why, but she felt a certain stirring feeling in her stomach. It was then she realized that she liked Naruto. Actually liked him. More than a friend. No one else could have made her feel this way the way Naruto was making her feel.

Safe and warm. It brought back feelings of nostalgia. But from where or why she didn't really know.

The song ended and they broke apart rather quickly. Sakura blushed; it was worse than Hinata's.

"Erm.. Naruto, I...um..." she stammered, quite unable to say anything after the dance.

"Wanna go home?" he supplied.

She nodded.

It was a silent walk back. Sakura couldn't say anything to Naruto without blushing like crazy. They neared her house.

Naruto swallowed; it was now or never.

"Sakura-chan," he began abruptly.

"Y-yeah?"

"I like you."

"I like you too," she replied.

"No, I mean more than a friend," he continued.

"...Me too."

He swallowed. "Sakura chan? Wanna go out with me?"

"..Yes, yes I would." Her nervous smile disappeared and a real one took its place. Naruto's facial expression mirrored hers, and he hugged her tight.

"Next Saturday?"

"Uh-huh."

"Sakura chan. I like you."

"Me too."

A curtain in the house swished shut. Possible yanked across with anger...

* * *

God that was effing long! 3000 something words...I usually write up to at least one thousand so this is three chapters in one! hope you liked it! I promise it is sasusaku...but who doesn't like some narusaku...honestly...review please! and I hope you're happy!

lol,TroublesomeGirl


	13. Chapter 13

Yes that was an extremely long chapter. Ok i am so sorry to not have updated because updating is really hard to getr around to and yeah...AND the school shut down my internet account till just a few days ago. I missed you all and the reviews ive gotten.

I am so sorry for not updating, its just so difficult. But i am truly sorry. Please enjoy!

* * *

Sakura lay sprawled on her bed spread holding her phone close to her ear. She smiled and laughed as Naruto said something funny. He was so sweet and cute, she couldn't believe it had only been two days since she had got with him. Rolling over she put the phone back on her table and sighed, stretching luxiouriously. She smiled and rolled over and over. She let out a small squeal and covered her mouth. But she couldn't help it.

Reluctantly she got up as she felt the need to _go_. Closing the bathroom door, she lowered her pants and her eyes widened. Blood was everywhere. She let out a loud scream. She heard Sasuke run up the stairs. She slammed the door and locked it, panting heavily.

"Sakura? Sakura!?" Sasuke yelled.

"I-it's nothing!" She shouted back, voice an octave higher.

"I heard you scream...Goddammit just open the door!" The door knob moved visciously.

Sakura gulped and threw her weight against it, heart racing and pumping.

"Sakura! Just open the door!"

"No!"

"Just do it!

"No!"

"Sakura...I will count to five, if you don't open it...."

"..."

"One.."

"..."

"Two.."

"..."

"Three.."

"...I won't!"

"Four..."

"..No!"

"Five!"

"Kyaaa!" Sakura yelped as Sasuke barged in. She covered herself quickly and blushed. Sasuke looked at panties and blushed.

"Did you..."

"Yes."

"Uh..uh...um..."

"Do you mind getting out?"

"Oh yeah! Yeah!" Sasuke bolted from the bathroom and Sakura heard his bedroom door slam. Sakura huffed in annoyance as she picked her pant and put them in the sink. She turned on the tap and let the hot water run out. She applied some soap and visciously scrubbed the panties till they were white again.

Hanging them on the radiator to dry she thought about what to do. She decided first that she should get some pads and call Ino. She would know what to do. She walked out and she suddenly doubled over in pain. Her lower stomach clenched and she gritted her teeth together.

On the way out Sakura saw Sasuke. He blushed and made an excuse, something about how he forgot his wallet and had to go back upstairs. Sakura sighed and headed for the nearest drugstore. It was teeming with people. She gulped how was she supposed to get the pads without people noticing her?

She edged into the shop and skirted around to the her haste she knocked over a display of tampons. Her cheeks flamed and she darted around picking the offending boxes rapidly. She collapsed against a shelf and stared at the rows of softly coloured packages. Thank god no one was in this aisle.

_For heavy flows._

_Comfortably soft._

_Angels feathers._

_Night time pads._

_Maxi plus._

_Perfect body fit._

Sakura's head spun, she raised an eyebrow and plucked the nearest package off the shelf. Who cares what brand they were, they were all the same to her. She froze as a hand tapped her on the shoulder.

"Would you like some help?" A man smiled, wearing a badge that said Manager.

"Uh..no..j-just looking, thanks!" Sakura squeaked and hastily put the box back, cheeks flaming.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

The man left and Sakura let out a sigh of relief. This was harder than she thought. Grabbing the box she stuffed it under her jumper and headed for the cashier.

"That will be one thousand five hundred yen." She quickly handed the money over as the girl took what seemed a long time to wrap the boxes up. Slowly a line accumulated behind her.

"Oops.." The girl said lazily as she dropped the tape. She ducked down to get it and in that moment Sakura grabbed her purchases and ran.

* * *

Arriving safely in her room she threw the boxes down on the bed and scowled. But then she sat diwn and carefully took one out and examined it. She read the intructions and went into the bathroom to put one on. It was fairly straightforward and whennshe looked in the mirror it made no difference at all.

Sighing she went back to her bed and sat down. God her stomach hurt.

She lay down on her side but the pain still didn't go away. Tears of pain and annoyance pricked at her eyes as she pushed down hard on her stomach. Sasuke appeared, he always did as if by magic when she cried. It was if he had some sort of sensor when she most needed help.

He sat down next to her and rubbed her stomach in soothing strokes. He blushed slightly but it was soon replaced by a look of concern and care Sakura closed her eyes and let out deep breaths. It seemed to be helping.

Her mind grew fuzzy and slowly she fell asleep again, Sasuke's hand rubbing her stomach to ease.

* * *

There we go a chapter. Hope you enjoyed ^^. At least it's leave weekend, a time when I can relax.

lol,  
TorublesomeGirl


	14. Chapter 14

ahaha...*scratches head* sorry for disappearing......um well at least here's the chapter...hehe...DONT KILL ME!

enjoy the chapter!

my christmas gift to u guys ^^ by the way, as of today this fic will be **M RATED so please beware! there will be one more reminder after this chapter is finished.**

* * *

Itachi smiled faintly as he saw Sakura look twice before she made her way to the cafe. She smiled and sat down across from him.

"Hi Tachi!" She said.

"Hello Sakura." He greeted her in return.

"So...whats this about?" She asked leaning forward slightly, studying Itachi's profile.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you. Want a cake or something?"

"Sounds good. Are you going to have some?"

"No, I already ate."

"Oh..."

"It's ok really." Itachi said and called a waiter over.

The cake was ordered and long consumed. Sakura looked happy. Itachi leaned back in his seat and surveyed his company. Sakura had grown well, her face had lost most of it's baby fat and she had a slim supple body, with a curving waist. The last time he saw her, she was a rolling baby with dimples and curiosity. He kind of missed the old Sakura, but he had to appreciate how pretty she had become.

"How is Sasuke these days?" He asked casually, but he was watching her reaction carefully. Sakura who was playing with her fork, put it down hesitantly and looked down. She darted her eyes to one side then looked up.

"I...well he...I'm not sure. He's kind of distance these days. And he's kind of avoiding me for some reason. But I don't really know why. I don't know what I did wrong." Sakura said miserably. She thought back to the last time he showed some sign that she was something special to him. That was last week, when she got IT. She blushed. Ever since then he had been acting strange.

"It's best to ignore him then, just try to be nice to him, he'll come around soon." Itachi said kindly and stood motioning Sakura to follow. She stood up and ran up to where he was standing.

"I have to go now, Sakura." He said regretfully he bent down to one knee. Her height.

"I'll see you soon ok Sakura?" He smiled and hugged her once.

"See you."

"See you." She echoed and watched him leave. She looked into her palm and found some coins and a movie ticket she mentioned she wanted to see once, long ago.

* * *

Shikamaru closed his eyes and knotted his hands behind his head, listening to Naruto and Kiba argue about the soccer ball and whether Kiba scored a goal or not.

"Baka..." He muttered before drifting off lightly.

"I told you! I kicked it and it hit the goal post then-"

"No! I kicked it fair and square-"

"It did not!!" Naruto howled.

"It did too!" Kiba yelled back.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not a million times!"

"Did too a trillion times!"

Flash Back

_Sasuke narrowed his gaze._

_"Why do you like her so much anyway?" He said abruptly._

_"What's it to you?" Naruto shot back._

_"If you even so much as touch her-"_

_"Heh, that coming from a person who's girlfriend trys to kill Sakura." Naruto scoffed._

_"Shut up."_

_"No you."_

_"You!"_

_"You times two!"_

_"You shut it usuratonkachi!"_

_"You first teme!"_

_"Get out of this house now!"_

_End flashback_

"You shut up!"

"No you!"

"You first!"

"Fine I will!" Kiba huffed and crossed his arms in front of him.

"Hmph" Naruto said. voicing his displeasure. Then he noticed the clock.

"Hey guys! It's six we should head home!" All three looked at each other and nodded. They parted way in front of the local supermarket. The Naruto whistled to himself and kicked the dirt happily. When he noticed a pink flash of hair.

"Sakura chan?" He said and ran over.

"A, Naruto." She said as she noticed him, surprised.

"Hehe...Hi Sakura chan." He said blushing and scratching his head.

"Are you going home?" Sakura asked.

"Uh...yeah..kind of...um..hehe..." He faltered.

"What is the question? I know you." Sakura said with an eyebrow raised.

"Um...yeah..." Naruto said. He shivered inside his mind. Geez, it was like she could read minds....scary girlfriend.....*shiver*

"Yes??"

"Uh....(swallow) Do you want to go to the movie this Saturday?"

"Sure, besides I have tickets for the movie that I want to watch."

"Ok then. Thats settled." Naruto said smiling. "Well, I have to go now...so..."

"A, Naruto. Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"A...no...I can't really." He said backing away edgily waving his hands in front of him.

"Oh, c'mon why not?"

"Because...Because..."

"Settled!" Sakura yelled gleefully and pulled Naruto by the arm back to her house.

* * *

Silence around the dinner table was deafening.

Sakura coughed dangerously and glared at Sasuke, the main source of drying conversation up.

Sasuke looked back at Sakura then viciously stabbed the poor tomato on his plate moodily. Naruto flinched and gulped and tipped his water in one gulp.

"Okay, this is enough!" Sakura said pushing her chair back with a loud scrape. Making everyone at the table look at her.

"Why won't you guys just get along!?" She yelled.

"I get along with both of you and its unlogical why you two don't get along. For god sake!" Sakura threw her hands up in the air and stalked from the room.

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged looks, then Sasuke folded his arms and glared across at Naruto.

"What?" Naruto said gving Sasuke a weirded-out look.

"Nothing."

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like-Aaargh!"

Sasuke raised a delicate eyebrow.

"Like?" He said with the utmost politeness he absolutely did not mean.

"Like....like....That weird look you're giving me!!"

"What weird look?"

"You...it....the....look.." Naruto clutched his hair and pointed at Sasuke.

"You, it, the, look?" Sasuke asked.

"Stop making fun of me!" Naruto howled.

"Oh, but I'm not."

"Yes you are!" Naruto insisted.

"Ok, say I am. Prove it." Sasuke challenged while lounging back in his chair.

"Uh...right." Naruto thought eyebrows furrowing. The more he thought the more Sasuke's smirk widened.

A slam of a door brought both back to reality.

_Sakura..._

Both thought with a guilty stare at each other.

* * *

"Sakura?" Sasuke said with a gentle knock.

"..." There was no answer.

Sasuke pushed the door open softly. Sakura was sleeping on her bed.

"Sakura..." Sasuke went over and sat on the edge of her bed.

Sakura stirred but didn't wake up.

Sasuke tucked a piece of pink hair behind Sakura's small ear then jerked his hand away. He blushed and shook his head. His was not going to think of his sister like that.

He left Sakura's room and shut the door to his room.

Sasuke was so flustered he hadn't realized he called Sakura his sister...

* * *

So yeah! I'm happy this is leading the story back on track.

Merry Christmas to all!

Don't forget to review or you will never see the next chapter of this story! So review please!

**Warning!**

**This fic from now on is M rated so if you do not read M rated fics, please do not continue reading. I haven't made up my mind about lemons or not but I don't think so...but even so I would like to rate this fic as M to be safe.**

**Thank you for reading this warning.**

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


	15. Chapter 15

Haiii, I just want to say how happy you guys have made me, this is my second fic to reach the hundred mark and there are more favourites and alerts than on Ice Cubes and Pink Lemonade, I would just lke to say thanks to ALL of you guyssss!

I was reading all these fics, and i decided that i should update as well so yeah... Hey, arent u happy im updating faster than usual?

Ok, the story is back on track and i am ready to go. btw..have you heard? MAJOR SPOLIER-ish...: NARUTO might finish as a shonen ai.....AAAAAAAAAUGHHHHHH! God save us!

Enjoyyy!

* * *

**Unmei Soretomo Koi**

**By: Terrified of Logic  
(Er..sorry, just felt i needed some space from the introduction)**

Sakura was really annoyed as she threw every single article of clothing on to her bed and on the floor. She picked out a white cami and a pair of really short jeans which had frayed at the cuffs and chucked them on the floor.

Really, what were you supposed to wear to a MOVIE? I mean, she knew what to wear to a formal dinner, a beach party and any other occasion but a movie?? Why wasn't there some nerdy geek who wrote a manual for these kind of things? Honestly, society these days...Sakura grumbled and half heartedly pulled a black sparkly top from the top shelf and when she did, a whole assortment of clothes, jeans, shirts and bras came raining down on top of her. She let out a small yelp and sat up.

Gripping the soft material that had landed on her head she was about to throw it when, she smiled...

* * *

The familiar smell of sweet carmel popcorn hit her in small warm puffs as she entered the cinema. She stopped a moment and savoured the smell. It smelled just too good...When she was pushed from behind. Several boys her age pushed past and glared at her.

"God, get in the way and block everyone." A ginger said rudely. Sakura glared and flipped him off. His mates laughed and Ginger turned a shade of red, redder than his hair.

"You think thats funny?" He said softly. Dangerously.

"No, I think its hilarious." She piped up. Her heart was racing, she knew she was playing a dangerous game. She squeezed her right hand behind her back. And swallowing hard she smiled at Ginger charmingly.

"Saakura chan!" Naruto came over in a plain t-shirt and a pair of baggy blue jeans. "Whats going on?" He questioned when he saw Ginger's tense stance and Sakura smiling cheerfully.

Ginger scowled and turned on heel, his friends following in tow cheering and high fiving each other at the brave, cheeky rosette.

"Sakura chan?" Naruto asked with a question mark above his head.

"Nothing, lets go! I got the tickets too!" She said smiling excitedly. She pulled on his hand and Naruto pretended to stagger in her strength. After buying the coke and popcorn they arrived at the ticket man at the booth critically inspected them and finally let them in to the dim theater. Sakura felt a thrill of excitement as the theater became completely black. Naruto sat next to her munching on some popcorn, crunching the kernels.

The sound flowed through the speakers and the light illuminated Naruto's face as he watched the screen intently. Sakura reached over to the popcorn and she touched Naruto's hand by accident. A strange tingle ran up her arm, blushing she retracted her hand and sat on it, red cheeked she watched the screen till she felt the blush subside.

The movie was about a love story between a girl and a boy. The were a happy couple until they broke up, it was because the boy had cancer and didn't want to let the girl know. Wishing for her happiness he had broken up with her. However sometime near the end of his life, she had come back into his life again and they continued a relationship, but one day he had finally cried.

Sakura let a tear slide down her face. Then more as the sad music swelled and the actress watch the sunset holding a letter. There were several hiccups in the rows near them. Naruto noticed Sakura was crying and slowly put an arm around her. Sakura stiffened a bit then relaxed. The screen faded to black and the credits drifted up the screen.

Leaving the theatre Sakura had dry eyes and then she noticed, that Naruto was chewing his lip and was furiously rubbing his eyes. Was..he crying? Sakura giggled into her hand and pulled a tissue from her pocket.

"I think you need this more than I do." And then she couldn't contain her laughter. She doubled over and raucous peals of laughter erupted from a very petite form.

"Its *hic* not f-funny!" Naruto said half crying and smiling.

"It is! Your face-Haha!" She couldn't finish, Sakura just laughed all the harder. A tiny drop squeezed from the corner of her eye, and she wiped it away, her pouty red lips still laughing.

"But Sakura...what if that happened to you? I don't think-" Naruto sniffled a bit and shuffled the tips of his converses together. Sakura couldn't help but go 'aww' in her head. So he really did care about her. She straightened up and hugged him around his neck and with the pad of her thumb stroked one of his whiskers. His hands rested lightly on her waist. Naruto stopped snuffling and Sakura slowly let her arms leave his neck.

"So, we have a whole afternoon ahead of us, what do you want to do?" Sakura asked as she checked through her bag for her wallet and supply of hedgehog charms (???).

"Do you want to go to the park?" He said wiggling a bit in excitement. Sakura thought Naruto looked like a puppy...almost.

"Sounds good to me. Wanna go to a cafe first?"

"Ok. Lets go already!" He said now hopping from one foot to the other impatiently. Sakura just laughed and shouted over her back,

"Race ya!"

* * *

The sweet smell of coffee embraced them both as they opened the jingling door to the cafe. Both had red cheeks from the cold but were smiling. Making their way to the counter, Sakura looked at the huge chalkboard. She felt a tugging on her sleeve and looked around.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Can I have a java chip frappaccino?" He said complete with puppy eyes.

"... Fine..."

"One java chip and one white hot chocolate please." She ordered politely. Waiting at the next counter, Naruto bounced around and waited with his chin on the counter, eyes shining. Sakura just smiled to herself. Then it dimmed. what was this feeling? This feeling that she should protect him? This feeling that happened every time he smiled at her. Somehow it felt..tingly. It made her all warm and fuzzy inside. It made her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"One java chip frappaccino and one white hot chocolate." The girl read out from her paper. Sakura took the drinks and lead the way out. Outside she handed Naruto his drink. Licking the cream of the top he took a swipe of the chocolate and sucked on his finger.

"Shall we go then?" Sakura said.

Naruto nodded happily and followed Sakura to the park. The wind was crisp and the sky was blue, today was a beautiful day.

xxxxxxoxxxxxx

Sakura swung her legs gently on the bench and savoured her drink. She watched the steam curl and disappear into the air when she felt something prodding her side.

"Nene, Sakura chan? Can I have a taste of your drink?" Naruto asked.

Sakura gave a exasperated sigh, but opened the lid of her drink anyway. The cream had melted into the chocolate and produced a rich smell of white milk chocolate. The look on Naruto's face was so comical as he took his first sip.

"Thanks!" He said licking his lips and handing the cup back.

"...Naruto..."

"Yeah?"

"Naruto!!"

"What??"

"You finished my drink!"

* * *

"Thank you so much for taking me home." Sakura said softly. It was so dark and it was so nice of Naruto to take her back.

"Ahaha, it was no problem." Naruto laughed, blushing a bit while putting one hand behind his head.

"No really, thanks. I appreciate it." Sakura said coming closer.

"I should go now I think." Naruto said looking at his watch.

"...Ok...See you sometime soon..then." Sakura said a little sadly. She turned to leave when she felt a hand wrap around her wrist.

"Don't go Sakura..." Naruto said softly, voice sightly huskier. "...Don't go yet."

He drew her in close, and just like before he had his hands on her waist but this time he made sure her body was tight against his.

"Naruto?"

"Sssh." And then she felt his lips on her. He lips were warm and were a bit clumsy the first time but slowly it felt good. Sakura slid her eyes shut and wrapped her arms around his neck bringing him closer. A car honked in the distance breaking them apart.

"I'll see next Saturday?" Naruto asked.

"Of course." Sakura replied a bit breathlessly. She kissed him on the cheek and hurried up the stairs, but before opening the door, she waved to him. He waved back and kept waving to her till he was swallowed up by darkness.

Sakura felt all squishy and light headed. Fumbling with the door lock she opened it and tumbled inside, leaning against the door heavily. She smiled and hugged herself. it felt good alright. She put a finger to her lips and she could swear her lips felt swollen almost.

"Had a good night then?" A cold voice said from the shadows.

Sakura jumped right out of her skin. She shrank against the wall almost scared.

"Why are you so scared?" Sasuke drew closer.

"I-I'm not!" She squeaked. He was so close, she could feel the heat radiating off him.

"Then you won't be scared if I do...this." His lips landed on hers.

Cold and smooth. Against her will her eyes slid shut. Slowly something warm entered her mouth and stroked her tongue softly. She gave a small sound. Encouraged, Sasuke delved deeper. Sakura forced her eyes to open. Coming to her senses she pushed Sasuke away and felt a sob erupt from her throat. She looked at Sasuke with tears in her eyes. With a look of betrayal she ran up the stairs and slammed the door as hard and she could.

Sasuke looked vacantly at the stairs Sakura had just ran up. Then without warning he slammed a fist against the wall and cursed.

_What had he done?_

* * *

tadaaa! What do you think? Two kisses in one night..things are getting hot here peoples! You know, reviews help me get chapters done quicker...

I hope you dont think that this chapter was rushed. It took three rewrites cuz the computer didnt save my work. Im going back to school in 2 days.....

Happy new year!

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


	16. Chapter 16

**I am sorry for the long long wait XD I know i know ur about to kill me right now, i understand i hate long waits. But there is no excuse, i am lazy and there was no solid block of time till just now.**

**so read and enjoy now.**

**this may be the last update for a loong time.**

* * *

His lips ghosted across her skin. She shivered deliciously and mewled a small noise. His mouth broke into the devil's grin as he bent down to-

Sakura snapped to reality and blushed hard. Light headed and ashamed she splashed some water on her face and sighed. She hated to admit it but according to are_you_in_ she was in love with her..brother? She blushed again, heatedly. So embarrassing..and it was just wrong! Sakura's phone buzzed loudly on her desk where it was tossed several hours ago. She read the caller ID and shrank away.

Naruto

She felt guilty that she hadn't returned his calls, but she felt even guiltier when those waves of shame would come over her. She loved Naruto she really did..but those Sasuke produced inside her..it was unreal. Naruto hadn't ever made her feel like that. His kisses were warm and sweet and so comfortable, but Sasuke's kiss it made her want more, the way his tongue had licked hers and the way his arms had snaked around her waist bringing her closer...

The phone insisted on being picked up. Sakura swallowed her heart and with a trembling hand picked it up.

"H-Hello?" She reddened. Her voice had cracked.

"Sakura chan!? Are you ok? How come you're not answering my calls? Did some thing happen? Are you hurt!?" Naruto said in rapid fire. God knows how worried he was, it was only after 4 days that she had picked up the phone, and she didn't even come to school. Sakura chan never missed a day of school.

"I'm..ok. Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I want you to know that I really do love you.."

"Me too Sakura chan! I love you to the end! We'll always be together!" Naruto's cheerful voice claimed happily.

A lump rose to her throat. Was she really going to do this?

"Un...Naruto kun, I love you too." She said tears forming in her eyes and trickling down her face. She meant it, she really did. But why did she feel like she was lying?

"A, demo (But)... Naruto..kun?" She said stammering slightly.

"Shit..Sakura chan? Are you crying?"

"..." Sakura was unable to say anything. She couldn't, if she opened her mouth she was scared she was about to break someone's heart. And it wasn't Naruto's.

"..Just tell me one thing Sakura chan.... Are you really happy?" Naruto asked all serious. Was there a hint of sadness?

"...I...I..." Her heart was thumping madly. "I..I.."

"Just..don't say it...I understand Sakura chan." Naruto said real soft now.

"..Naruto kun.."

"Please don't Sakura chan. I know you like Sasuke. It makes me kind of sick, but I guess if it makes you happy...Anything to make you happy Sakura chan. I really loved you, I still do. But I understand. I really wanted to be the one that you could rely on, the one you would come to for help, I wanted to be the one that could make you smile that special smile," Naruto smiled softly, sadly, " But only Sasuke could make you smile like that, I realize. Sure it hurts, but you are special. I just hope Sasuke can treat you the way you deserve, the way I wanted to. If he hurts you or breaks your heart...I'm always here for you."

"Naruto-"

*Click*

Sakura bent her head in realization. She held the phone limply, it fell to the floor with a clatter the dial tone still going on.

* * *

"Sasuke..?" Sakura said hesitantly. It really didn't help that her mind was conjuring images of him kissing her, and constantly replaying THAT night over again.

"Hn. What?" Sasuke said maybe a tad too harshly.

Sakura flinched and mumbled something incoherent, then turned and left his room alone.

Sasuke sighed and ran another hand through his midnight black hair, making it stand up on end. His onyx eyes surveyed his carefully written work and and he stretched back and sighed again, breath noiselessly passing through his lips. His mind wandered back to Sakura. He hadn't apologized...not yet. But then again..he couldn't really. He could tell that Sakura wanted him, he caught her often staring at him with glazed eyes. Often going red if he caught her staring at his chest. He took some small pleasure in torturing her by taking his shirt off slowly in his room when she knew she was watching. He smirked as she watched from the door frame, half scared and half in lust. He knew he was stacked and took great pleasures in showing her so.

He supposed he should go apologize to her. It seemed to be affecting her badly. He stretched again. So troublesome. He pulled a face and stood up. He padded his way to her room and pushed the door open slowly really quietly. It was eleven at night, he didn't expect her to be awake. Therefore if she wasn't awake he didn't have to apologize. He didn't want to wake his precious little sister from her slumber. Oh no, that would be dreadful.

But what he wasn't expecting was her to be getting _ready_ for bed.

Lacy black bra and matching underwear. Sakura had pinned her hair up in a seductive fashion and had her cherry red lips pouting and posing in front of the mirror. Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. He hadn't seen her almost naked for almost five years. Her long legs were creamy and smooth, her waist was tucked in and her small breasts were a small B cup.

Sasuke blushed and for a first in a long time he was at a loss for words.

Sakura turned to him and blushed prettily.

"What do you think...Sasu-chan?" The nickname made him blush and a tightening feeling in his pants.

She walked, towards him, hips swaying. Her cute hairband had some cat ears and Sasuke was soon pressed against the wall. But her strength was weak, he easily was stronger but he let her push him around. It was seriously turning him on. Her small hand palmed his chest and she placed a small kiss on him.

Sasuke bent down and kissed her head, bending to her level and soon sitting on the floor. He gathered her into his arms and she wiggled trying to get away. He laughed and clutched her to him harder. She mewled and scratched his arm, but he had cut her nails earlier. It didn't even mark him.

He kissed her mouth hard and slipped one hand behind her bare back. It flexed slowly under his touch.

A small cat tail peeked out from her butt. It waved around in the air seductively. Wait a second..waved?

Sasuke opened his eyes and found himself on his bed, still unchanged. What a weird dream. He better apologize soon before things started becoming weird.

* * *

Am not proud of this update.

Lol,  
TroublesomeGirl

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

After that ridiculous update i felt so bad that i felt i had to update. please dont let that horribly written short chapter judge this story. because it sounded so good in my head several months ago and im determined to show u so.

I read Alixions review and i have never agreed with her more. Twelve and sixteen is just too much a gap for any lemony goodness. And to be honest i wasnt even THINKING of lemons when i started this story. I really hope you enjoy this story as much as i do, and there will be a time skip in the next chapter. I hope to have at least twenty chapters altogether.

I just want to say thanks for all the reviews and support i get. now all i want to say is:

Read and Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura brushed her teeth, half awake and half asleep. As her hand moved rhythmically across her teeth, she checked the time. The digital numbers blared 8:05, yelping and half swallowing toothpaste she spat it out and hastily gulped down some water. Wide eyed she drew some eyeliner on, but with a shaky hand the lines turned out wobbly. Whining in frustration she wiped it off and re-drew it. Half pleased with her results she brushed on some blusher and swiped a wand of lip gloss over her lips. Then after a thought she wiped it off and put a different shade on. Pouting in the mirror, she was pleased with her reflection.

She grabbed her bad and ran downstairs to the large kitchen. The sun was shining through but Sasuke was no where to be seen. The toaster wasn't even on. Surprised but still panicking she ran upstairs, then out of breath she peered into his room. Empty. Into his bathroom, empty. Strange.

Sakura's eyes wandered to the calendar then she froze. She scratched her head sheepishly. Saturday...Haha, what a rookie mistake. Sliding her bag from her shoulders she tossed it on to her bed and changed into a pair of baggy jeans and a white shirt with petals. Running a brush through her hair, she let her heart calm down. She wandered over to her desk and absentmindedly cleared some papers and text books into a pile. She smiled at the small Uchiha symbol she had scratched in to the desk, years before. Her eyes softened, this desk had been with her for a very long time, they went through so much together. Projects, essays, present-making for friends, that desk even took her fist when she was angry or frustrated. Sakura marveled how it managed to stay in one piece all this time. She frowned at the little 'I love Kiba', when did she write that?

She heard the door slam and she ran down stairs.

"Sasuke!" She yelled and hugged him round the waist. Pretending to stagger backwards, he laughed and patted her head, awkwardly.

"What did you get for breakfast?" She questioned.

"Bread and stuff." He said lazily walking to the kitchen and letting a hungry Sakura trail behind.

The stove was turned on and some delicious pastries on a plate for them to share. Sakura sat at the table, swinging her legs lightly waitng for Sasuke to come to the table.

He sat and took a piece of bread and ate it. Sakura snatched at a pain au chocolate, feeling Sasuke's disapproving stare she put it back and this time took it daintily, breaking it in half before starting.

"I swear, the more you hang around that dobe, the more you become like him." Sasuke shook his head, biting into the bread again chewing slowly.

Sakura's smile slipped off her face. Naruto...what had she done?

Sasuke noticed the small frown tugging at her lips and raised an eyebrow.

"What did he do this time?" He asked with a sigh and drained his glass of water.

Then like a drain was pulled from a full sink, she launched into the whole story. Of how she had gone out with him, but then dumped him. How he had understood a chilling truth. The whole messed up-ness for the last few days. She sighed, and that wasn't even half the story. She conviently didn't mention who she liked at the moment. But with that she looked up at Sasuke, big green eyes shining with tears.

"And who is this guy that you dumped him for?" Sasuke asked presently. (Like you don't know the answer)

"...Just some guy."

"Tell me."

"And if I say no?"

"Then I guess it's your loss about the tickets to the game on friday." Sasuke shrugged.

"WHAT!?"

"Your loss."

"......You're so unfair."

" I know *Smirk*"

"He's um...tall. Has black hair...he's kind of nice. But he can be quite....distant. There's just something about him as well...I don't know." Sakura murmurmed refusing to meet Sasuke's eyes.

"He sounds a lot like me." Sasuke said jokingly.

"....*freeze*..."

"Did I say something?"

"No...it's nothing." Sakura said softly, staring at the table cloth. This was bad. She felt the dread and sadness creep up through her stomach leaving a blazingly hot trail.

"Listen Sakura, I really need to tell you something. It's going to sound really...damn it! I don't know how to say it.." Sasuke pulled a hand through his hair making it stand up on end. "It's just, pleased don't be freaked. This is so hard..." He mumbled.

Sakura put down her bread slowly.

"Ok, well the truth is. I've never really met anyone like you. You're a really special person. But the thing is you're twelve and I'm sixteen. I just, I don't even know about you. All I know is that you're the...I..."

"Sasuke..are you trying to say you like LIKE me?"

"Um...I...guess.."

"So maybe I'm twelve. I still kind of understand. The thing is...you're a special person too..In my life. I couldn't imagine anyone else..."

"GOdDAMMIT! Sakura! Stop making this harder. If...just if we started seeing each other. Do you know what the world is going to think!?"

"I don't care!"

"SAKURA! Be rational! Do you really want the whole of this town to know-"

"It wouldn't exactly be incest right-I mean you always said I was never an Uchiha and never will be right?"

"Thats not the point-"

"It is Sasuke! It is...because if we were related then it would be in-"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING SAY IT! Don't you know I want this as much as you?" He said afterwards, softly and gently.

"Sasuke kun..."

"There is too much of a gap right now, but I promise you, the day you turn sixteen, I'll be waiting. I promise."

"Really?" Sakura snuffled a bit and wiped her eyes. Right now her heart was aching badly and her head was killing her. Rejection stung, but somehow she knew this wasn't rejection.

"Yes, I do. "

"Can you write it on a piece of paper then? For formality sake?" Sakura asked a little bit of childish instinct growing in her.

"Sakura..."

"Please?"

"Fine..Just this once." Sasuke said a piece of paper from the shelf he grabbed a pen and wrote down the follwing words.

**_To Sakura,_**

**_I hereby pronounce that after Sakura's sixteenth year, she can finally do what she wishes. I Uchiha Sasuke will always be there for her, as a friend and a mentor and more. Until her sixteenth year, she will be under a strict control that she must abide. _**

**_Until then,  
Signed,_**

**_Uchiha Sasuke_**

"Seriously..." Sasuke mumbled and neatly folded the piece of paper. Handing it to Sakura she took it gently. Like it was a precious dove. She stared at the piece of paper and then she looked up, she smiled at him. And that was all he could see. Her radiant smile that had got him through almost everything in life. So bright and so full of sweetness and hope. So what if she changed her mind at sixteen. He knew he could never really love anyone else. Besides, he'd always be there for her.

Sasuke reached for her hand, then stopped himself. He gave her a sheepish smile and for once he let his guard down completely.

Sakura stood up and moved toward him, hand still holding the oath. Her face moved closer to his. Sasuke closed his eyes.

She let her lips brush his cheek.

Sasuke looked at her, longing and love in his eyes. Grasped her hand tightly and soon let go.

"I love you Sakura.."

"I know."

And with that she skipped up the stairs and pinned the oath to her wall. And for the next four years, it was her hope and light in her life. Guiding her along.

But she always knew she loved him deep in her heart.

* * *

Oh god, a bit cringe worthy. But i'm pretty pleased with it. Ill go nitpicking later. Time skip next chappie!

Lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


	18. Chapter 18

Hullo everybody! im in a good mood today after going into oxford with my bestfriend and watching 17 Again... my friend is slightly Zac Efron obssessed. was a good movie though...oh yeah, remind me to go to Oxfam later to collect the shirt i put on hold o.0

anyway, hope u dont mind me updating...

**Chapter Dedicated to Alixion  
For helping me write this story and being my inspiration for this chapter.**

Anywayz...read and enjoy please!

* * *

**A few days later: Age 12**

"Sasu! Where is the cereal!! I'm running late for school!" Sakura yelled frantically rummaging through the cupboards, spilling cooking powders and some chocolate chips on to the floor. The chocolate nubs rolled on the floor and under the fridge.

"You're late AGAIN?" A voice yelled back from upstairs.

"Shut up! Just tell me where the cereal is!"

It was a normal day, both knew neither would get over it easily enough or forget the incident so quickly, but they both pretended everything was normal. So long as everything looked normal, it was normal. At least to them.

"Christ!" Sakura swore as the cupboard rebounded and hit her on the head hard.

"Sakura, don't swear." Sasuke reprimanded while towelling down his wet hair.

"You swear all the time." Sakura scowled.

"That cause I'm allowed too." Sasuke replied with a cocky grin.

"Thats so unfair." She pouted.

"By the way the bus just left." He said with one eyebrow raised.

"WHAT!?"

"And whats with the chocolate chips?"

-Sakura avoided Naruto like the plague but finally realized she couldn't avoid him forever. Both had talked, and Naruto was so understanding. She cried again, but knowing she had Sasuke, her heart didn't shatter so much this time.  
-Sakura started to go to gym and work out, making her body lean and strong.  
-By the time the end of the year rolled around, she had the most amazing body in the entire grade.  
-Hinata and Ino have grown closer with Sakura, and all three get ready for highschool, next year.

**One year later: Age 14**

"Oh my god, will you look at THIS!" Ino drooled as she stared up at the red brick building. Sakura on the otherhand looked a little wary, highschool.... she heard a lot of things about highschool and the fact was it still kind of overwhelmed her a bit. Sasuke was out this morning taking a public exam and she had to go get her own breakfast, which didn't turn out too good.

"Ino, I feel really awkward in this.." Sakura said picking at her lacy camisole and jean shorts that came up mid-thigh. Her breast were developing and you could just see a faint line between her two small mounds.

"Shut up, you look sexy, like a real high schooler." Ino snapped and twirled her messenger bag around.

"A,ano..." Hinata stuttered wearing a camel coloured hoodie and a pair of comfortable jeans. " I can see Naruto kun and Shikamaru kun."

"Kyaaa! Shika-kuuuuun!" Ino squealed and ran over to the boys.

Hinata and Sakura sweat dropped and shrugged with a helpless expression. _Ino will be Ino._

"Well then, shall we?" Sakura said motioning to the building.

"We shall." Hinata smiled.

-First year of highschool, the amount that was given was crazy. But to be honest none of them really cared.  
-Hinata developed a huge crush on Naruto, to which he was oblivious to.  
-There was a party and this was the first time Sakura got drunk. Sasuke was really angry, but he realized his point wasn't getting through when Sakura kept hiccuping and giggling at every sentence.  
-Kiba asked Sakura out, but she refused feeling really low and horrible. Her feelings were once again put into disarray but she knew that deep down inside Sasuke was the one she truly loved.

**Two years Later: Age 15**

Sakura waited for the bell to ring. As she twirled her pen around, she looked at her classmates. Shikamaru was sleeping on his crossed arms and Lee was listening to the teacher avidly making notes in his folder rapidly. Naruto was busy folding a paper airplane and Ino was texting under her desk. Hinata sat still in her chair gazing at Naruto across the room, cheeks reddening. Sakura sighed and drew another heart on her piece of paper.

BRIIING!!

Like a scientific reaction everyone was up and standing and heading for the door, loose pieces of paper scattered around while everyone sweeped textbooks and notepads into their bags. She stood up and stretched and followed Ino out the door when she felt someone catch her arm.

"Sakura chan? Can you come with me a sec?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah sure." She replied slightly surprised. She motioned to Ino to go ahead.

Worming out of the crowd of teenagers, the walked around to the bike shed.

"Well...what is it?" Sakura asked curiosity getting the best of her.

"I really loved you Sakura chan. I still do."

"Naruto please...don't-"

"But," He said rasing his voice over hers, " I have found someone I truly love. I really love you Sakura, as a sister, but this girl is the prettiest girl, the smartest and is...just..."

"Oh my god! Naruto! Who is it?" Sakura said excitedly.

"You..don't mind?"

"Of course not! I love you too, but as a brother...well you know. But anyway, who is she!?"

"Hyuuga...Hinata." He said blushing a little.

"Oh my god!" Sakura squealed and flung her arms around him.

"Aaaah....err...haha" Naruto said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

-Naruto and Hinata did get together, much to Hinata's surprise when Naruto came up to her one day and yelled loudly for the whole school to hear, that he Loved her. They soon became the cutest couple in school.  
-Sakura relents her boyfriend rule just for one relationship. She almost lost her virginity to him when she didn't want to put out. He broke up with her. And she cried. Cried because he was a jerk and had used her, and every thing she had with him was a lie.  
-Sasuke graduates from highschool and is applying for colleges. He gets annoyed with Sakura constantly being under stress of exams and interviews.  
-Sakura gets to know Gaara quite well after spotting him behind a fence about to slit his wrists. Talking to him, he manages to put down the knife and was persuaded to have some chocolate.

* * *

"Well then Sakura." Sasuke said.

"What?"

"Nice top. Where did you get it?"

"French Connection."

"Whats with the short answers?"

"I'm busy."

"Doing?"

"Work!"

"Can't that wait? Why don't you spend some time here and take a break."

"Why does that sound like an order?"

"Cause it is."

"Just go away."

"Oh Sakura... Have you forgotten something?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" Sakura asked irritably.

"Its.." Sasuke came over and looped an arm around her waist.

"Your..." His head was near hers, breath hot on her ear. Her breathing hitched.

"Birthday..." A tongue flicked out and touched her ear like as soft as a ghost.

"It..isn't...not for another..Ow!"

"Look at the time." Sasuke breathed one hand playing with the necklace.

Sakura's eyes lit up.

She turned around and met Sasuke's eyes.

"Sasuke!"

"Mmm?"

She pulled his head down and crashed her lips on his.

"Sixteen...I've waited too long."

* * *

A bit hastly written, yes i know. But what do you think? Good bad? Too hurried? Yeah too hurried...

but i had to write this! I just HAD to!

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry to not have updated in ages! I'm sorry, selfish and I do have a life. Glad to say the story is almost coming to an end... i apologize in advance for the microscopic chapter up ahead.

Read and Enjoy!

* * *

Itachi walked down an all too familiar road. He looked at the building motionlessly, devoid of any emotion in his eyes. He was dressed casually, and the slight breeze blew into his loose ponytail. He made his way up the stairs. His hand reached for the smooth door handle and to his surprise it swung open. Letting it go, the door soundlessly touched the wall, leaving the entire hallway exposed for Itachi's eyes to drink in. The house had barely changed, the gold framed mirror still hung on the far wall, the walls the same white colour. Panelled wood flooring and a room leading off to the side. Perhaps te only difference was the increase of lingerie and scattered papers, draped over the banisters, clumped on the stairs, and stacks of revision notes on the table next to the mirror. The house seemed very quiet.

Itachi stepped in, his feet never making a sound. So many years had gone by but the house was the same. He refused to let the nostalgia overwhelm him. He ran a finger against the smooth walls and inspected his finger. Slight bit of dust, he then sighed gustily, narrowing his eyes. Didn't he teach Sasuke anything about housecleaning?

Making his way down the hall he reminisced childhood days. Maybe he did leave too soon. But the job offers were irresistible besides they got him this far didn't it? He had connections as far as the royal family, a big penthouse apartment waiting in one of the most successful economic cities in the world. He passed the kitchen, lingering for only a moment. The bare kitchen table was still there, perhaps a little old with age but it wasn't that much of a difference. The stove and the sink. All neatly paneled in chrome and white and a white apron was hung neatly on the hooks on the wall.

Itachi ventured upstairs to where all the rooms where. His room was on the far left. The door was closed, it looked like it hadn't been open in awhile. He made his way to his room, feet making no sound on the glossy hard wood.

That was when he stopped.

In Sasuke's bedroom, a lithe girl stood back to the door. His younger brother had his hand placed at the small of her back while the other hand was at her neck.

They were kissing.

If Itachi showed no shock entering and inspecting his long forgotten house, his eyes had certainly widened now. It just looked wrong. Sakura was his sister, albeit adopted, picked off the street, but she was still his sister.

If anything Sakura returned the kiss with vigour, head tilting to the side for more angle while a hand crept up to play with the fringe of Sasuke's hair.

Itachi realized he was still standing in the doorway. Best not to interrupt he decided and quietly left them alone, making his way down the staircase. Still the shock was freshly etched in his mind. He could not get rid of the images flashing through his mind.

Through the corridor, down the stairs, passed the living room, kitchen and finally passed the hall mirror.

Times had changed. Sakura was sixteen, a beautiful young woman. Sasuke was nineteen, already old enough to take care of both of them. Not that he hadn't for the last 13 years or more. There were some things that never changed, like that mirror (family heirloom) but humane connections, growing up and youth. Itachi had missed it completely. Regret clouded his eyes as he quietly shut the front door. He never saw Sasuke grow up to be the man he was now. It must have been difficult for the both of them, growing up without knowing how to. But they were happy now....right?

Itachi swore to himself never to tell anyone about this. Then he smiled, who was there to tell anyway? He crushed the note in his palm and walked down the street. Sasuke needn't be bothered anymore.

* * *

Yup alright, i admit, filler chapter, but writing this has given me inspiration! It has!

I finally got my ending and a lemon AND ideas for epilogue..so there! Thank you for the long wait..

Review or not, i know this is a lame chapter, but promises for the next chapter to be up in 3 weeks. Better than this update right? and once again apologies for the short short chapter.

I am also thinking of a new story..so yes..

lol,  
TroublesomeGirl


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you thank you thank you! For all the reviews and everything that has supported this story. This is the first story to reach three HUNDRED reviews, and I am very proud of it. It's not much in the big world of Fanfiction, but its an accomplishment to me.

**Now this is important- I know many of you do NOT read the blurbs but I suggest you read this-**

_**-Several chapters ago i changed Sasuke's age to a three year difference, as many of my very perceptive reviewers noticed, Sasuke SHOULD be 21.  
I leave this up to you to decide. Personally I like to have a closer age difference..but whatever floats your boat.**_

**AND UNMEI SORETOMO KOI TRANSLATES INTO 'FATE OR LOVE**_**'  
**_

_**-This is the end, and there is ONE lemon as promised**_

Read and Enjoy- as always

* * *

-

-

-

Unmei Soretomo Koi

-

-

-

Sakura was tossing vegetables in a pan while Sasuke sat at the table working on a paper, notes spread out. She hummed to herself as she looked through the rack of spices and seasonings. Grabbing a bottle of soy sauce, she added two tablespoons of it. Sasuke looked up as he smelt the food. He felt the saliva gather in his mouth and hastily looked down at his work. He had promised Sakura to finish the paper before dinner, she wanted a nice dinner with the two of them talking and laughing. Not like the ones they had for the last couple of days while Sakura had been cram studying eating popcorn or yogurt while she frantically tried to memorize equations. Or Sasuke quietly mumbling to himself, trying to remember points from class to put into his essays and coursework.

"Are you still not done?" Sakura questioned incredulously, as she set down a plate of steaming stir-fried vegetables. "You spent all afternoon on that paper!"

"I want to do a good job. I'm finished anyway." He said hastily as he saw the look in Sakura's eyes.

He stole a piece of carrot as she turned to fill glasses with water. He chewed it thoughtfully as he turned his eyes to the clock.

"Ne, Sasuke. I was thinking, what's it like to become a lawyer? Do you need math?"

"Not really, I mean it's god to have math, but I don't think you need it that much." Sasuke replied.

"I see..." Sakura said thoughtfully as she set handed him a set of chopsticks.

"Why?"

"Just a thought, it came up in class today." She said as she slid into her seat opposite him. She helped herself to the stir-fry and started eating. Sasuke hesitated for a brief moment but followed in suit.

"It's good, Sakura." Sasuke said thoughtfully, chewing.

"Thanks-" She stopped mid sentence as she heard the doorbell ring. She swallowed and stood up. Sasuke moved to stand as well but she motioned him to sit.

"It's fine, I'll get it. Be back soon!" She said smiling and ran down the hallway, making sure the visitors didn't wait too long.

She reached the door slightly out of breath. She smoothed down her skirt and composed herself with a smile before opening the door. One hand twisted the lock while the other pulled the door open.

"Hey, I mean, hello." She said, changing mid sentence as soon as she saw who had come to call. Two Konoha Policemen, stood with their caps in their hands.

"Hi..um. Can I help?" She said after a awkward pause had passed. The policemen still stood there, they shared a glance.

"Did something happen?" Sakura questioned, growing anxious. What was happening?

"Are you Ms. Uchiha?" The one with red markings on his face said, stepping up.

"...Yes. Yes I am."

* * *

-

-

-

Unmei Soretomo Koi

-

-

-

"...Yes. Yes I am." Sakura replied warily.

"Very well. May we come in?" They stepped in closer. Sakura didn't really have a choice.

"Please." She stood aside, holding the door open. By this time Sasuke had thought Sakura had taken much too long in answering the door and ventured out of the kitchen only to smack into the cops.

"Mr. Uchiha." They tipped off his cap.

"What are you doing here." More a statement than a question.

"Is there somewhere we can talk?" The first one who had spoken earlier, said. Sasuke stood still a moment, then without a word turned and headed back into the kitchen letting the two policemen follow after him. The food had cooled on the table, it had glazed over with the cooling sauces. Sasuke pushed the plates to the side and sat down, waiting for the policemen to sit as well. Sakura entered the kitchen with a worried expression and took a seat next to Sasuke. Sasuke knotted his hands together and placed them under his nose, resting his elbows on the table.

Silence, then-

One policeman cleared his throat noisily.

"Today at approximately 7:20 Uchiha Itachi committed suicide."

* * *

-

-

-

Unmei Soretomo Koi

-

-

-

Everything stopped.

Sakura gasped. It was as if she had been hit in her stomach, hard. All the wind had been knocked out of her and she still struggled to breathe. For one second she saw everything in pin point accuracy and it was blinding her. The table corners seemed too sharp and the lights harsh and bright. She could see everything down to the pores of the counter, but as soon as the feeling had come it had disappeared.

Next to her, Sasuke had frozen completely, unmoving.

"Sa, Sa.. Sasuke...." Sakura choked out, teeth chattering. The room temperature had seemingly dropped down several degrees. Sasuke automatically placed his arm around her, but didn't look Sakura's way.

"I'm sorry for your loss. If you want to know he died rather quickly. No pain."

"How...did..he die?" Sasuke asked, voice barely over a whisper.

"Cyanide pill. Rather peculiar and swift death, if you ask me." Sakura let out a whimper and clapped a hand to her mouth. She rocked back and forth, while tears ran down her face. The policemen glanced at her sympathetically.

"I thought they were banned several years ago." Sasuke said coldly.

"Yes they were, but Uchiha Itachi had access to them. Or rather he had access to the whole supply of them." He said with a small grim smile.

"What do you mean?"

"Uchiha Itachi was involved in a big part of Akatsuki. As you know, Akatsuki is a big gang often dealing with drugs and illegal products. Things had been getting nifty lately. There was a leak, and that mole turned out to be Itachi. His reasons why he was selling out Akatsuki are unknown. Itachi had been one of the important members of the group. We been trying to locate him for the last couple of years, but every single time we thought we had come close we had been misled. Itachi often supervised shipping business but he sometimes he checked the goods and sampled them. Of course the members of Akatsuki had enemies worldwide and Itachi was often a paid assassin. Strong and stealthy... I understand your brother left you when he was ten years old?"

Sasuke barely inclined his head, and stared at their visitors.

The other policeman hastily picked up where his companion left off.

"When Itachi was young he had been intercepted by one of the Akatsuki. They offered him money for a simple job of travelling to Tokyo to deliver a message-" He was cut off mid-sentence by Sasuke.

"But why Itachi?"

"Good question. I believe Akatsuki had been watching young Itachi for a while. I believe the Uchiha Clan had connections in Akatsuki a couple of generations back." Sasuke hissed. " Itachi soon passed in rankings within the next five years, becoming one of the highest respected members. Akatsuki often carried out missions in teams. His team consisted of a woman we now know as Konan and two men called Deidara and Kisame..." The policeman trailed off.

Sakura sniffed, but she was still shaking. Sasuke's arm was clenched around her, it should have hurt, but in the shock and pain she was feeling now, it was lost.

"Officer, do you have anything else?" Sasuke asked.

"Before I forget.." The policeman said fishing around in his pocket. "This..." He handed to Sasuke a crumpled piece of paper.

"It was found in Itachi's palm."

"Thanks." Sasuke took it but didn't read it.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Uchiha." The policemen stood up to leave. "We are truly sorry for your loss." Sasuke quickly dropped a kiss on Sakura's head and stood up to show the way out.

* * *

-

-

-

Unmei Soretomo Koi

-

-

-

Sasuke returned to the kitchen, Sakura had her face hidden by her arms and was crying. He could tell by the way her shoulders shook and her whole frame trembled. He sat down next to her, glancing at the food she had prepared from what it seemed hours ago. It was cold and it had congealed. Sasuke hid a look of disgust and laid an arm on Sakura.

"Sakura..."

She turned her hidden face away from him.

"Sakura." He said this time sharply.

"No. Don't talk to me." She said angrily through her tears.

"Sakura what did I-" Sasuke started, confused. She turned to face him, eyes sparkling with tears, her mouth contorted in anger.

"Your brother died!" She yelled. "Aren't you sad?"

"I am-"

"Then why aren't you crying?"

"It's hard to explain I-"

"He's not even related to me, but what he has done for me over the years... he's your brother, your blood relation, and you don't cry? What if I died, would you not cry?"

"That's a different matter..."

"Is it?" Sakura's eyes flashed. "Is it now, or is this just male pride?"

"Sakura, Itachi is a serial killer, he smuggled and bartered for illegal products-"

"That doesn't make a difference. He's still your brother. He cared for you."

"He did not."

"Yes he did-"

"Then why did he leave thirteen years ago?"

"..."

"Sakura, my brother has changed. He's not the nice guy you thought you once knew."

"He was! You don't know it, he wanted to talk to you, but he knew you wouldn't forgive him. When I was sad, when I needed advice, he was there for me. Unlike you."

"...You talked to him. When did you meet him and for how long have you kept this from me? Damn it Sakura! I told you not to see him, he's dangerous!"

"He's not! Why do you care who I see anyway." She said hiding her face.

"...Because I care about you...Sakura."

"Obviously not about your brother." She said snidely.

"Sakura-" Sasuke protested. She burst into tears. She hastily wiped a hand across her tears, leaving the hand shiny and wet.

"I don't belive you. I don't belive any of this! I-Itachi can't have died. I-I.........."

"Sssh." Sasuke said holding Sakura to his chest. He could feel her hot tears soaking into his shirt while she cried uncontrollably.

"Itachi really did love you, Sasuke." She said into his shirt thickly. Her hands clutched small clumps of his shirt, holding onto them like life rafts. Slowly her breathing regulated, but she pressed her cheek against the soft fabric of Sasuke's shirt. He smelled good tonight, a scent she could never place, but it was comforting all the same. Sasuke let his hand rub against Sakura's back comfortingly the whole time, and finally let his fingers creep into her hair. He let out a sigh and put his face near Sakura's. She could feel his hot breath on her neck.

The kitchen was dark and silent. Food was untouched but neither had the appetite for it. They stood together, hugging, whispering soft words in the middle of the room.

Mourning for a loss.

Both forgot Itachi's note on the table.

**_Sasuke,_**

**_It's too late for you to forgive me. You are smart and I know you will be successful. _**

**_Make Sakura happy._**

_**Itachi**_

_

* * *

_

-

-

-

Unmei Soretomo Koi

-

-

-

Sakura opened her eyes. For the fifth time, she had hoped everything had been a dream, but reality hit her hard every time, letting her cry herself to sleep again. She turned to the side, pulling her soft covers over her shoulders, burying deep into it. It smelled good, like cherries or strawberries. Tonight Sakura wore her favourite pajamas. A long button up set, it was soft from wear and it had patterns of red cherries. She had done everything to make herself feel more comfortable but it was impossible. She was feeling hot so she kicked off her covers.

Sighing she flopped on to her back and pulled up her top revealing her toned stomach to the cool air. She reached over and picked up a picture from her desk, and lifted it so she could see. Instantly she felt the familiar lump rise in her throat. It was like she was a masochist. Every time she saw the picture it was like a knife stabbing into her stomach.

The picture depicted a young Sasuke and a young Sakura holding hands. Sakura being young had her hair in twin pig tails, tied by green ribbons. Her big eyes were happy as she held an ice cream cone. Sasuke was scowling at the camera one hand in his pocket. Sakura remembered the day as if it was yesterday. Itachi had taken them out, a day in the park. Sakura had fallen over and skinned her knee. Itachi took care of the wound, and bought a teary eyed Sakura an ice cream for being so brave. She immediately started into it, smearing ice cream across her mouth and Itachi, smiling snapped a picture.

Sakura closed her eyes as a tear slipped out form the corner. She opened them again and bit her lip.

Sitting up in bed, she decided she couldn't sleep. Should she do it? She hadn't done it in awhile. She wasn't sure if she was still allowed to. Her heart thumped. But better do it now than never. She slid out of bed, feet touching the cold flooring. Padding over to the door she pulled it open quietly making her way to the next room. Opening that door, she let herself in.

Sasuke was stil sound asleep. It was June and Sasuke always slept topless in summer.

She lifted the covers and let herself in.

"Sasuke." She whispered. His eyes opened, it was as if he had been lying awake with his eyes closed, no surprise flickered across his face as he turned to face her. Graceful as always.

"Sakura, are you ok?"

"I can't go to sleep." She confessed.

Sasuke moved over on to his side, propping his head up with an elbow. Wrapping his arm around her at the same time. Sakura saw all his muscles flex. She had to admit, he was sexy. She was glad it was dark and couldn't see her blush. She snuggled into his body, remembering the very nostalgic position they were in.

"I can't stop thinking about Itachi and I keep crying.." Sakura said sadly.

"Sakura..."

"And it's like every time I close my eyes I can see him. I miss him so much Sasuke-" And she was cut off. She couldn't speak anymore, not when a pair of soft lips had hers pinned down. Sasuke moved over her, covers falling off his back. But he moved slowly, as if he were afraid to hurt her. He supported his weight, and he weighed nothing on Sakura. All this time he was kissing her, soft, hesistant but enough to let her know he was there. She sighed the rest of her sentence into his lips and closed her eyes.

"Sakura stop crying. Please." Sasuke whispered against her lips. Sakura was surprised. She was crying? She felt the wetness and understood.

"I'm crying..because..I'm happy." She sighed out, kissing him back. Sasuke put his arm around the back of her neck.

"You're beautiful. Every *kiss* bit *kiss* of *kiss* you."

Sakura felt like melting. The pain and sadness was being herded away gently by soft waves of comfort and happiness. The sadness never went away but moved to a deeper section of her mind, allowing pleasure to dominate. Sasuke bent his head and kissed the side of her neck before sucking it. Sakura tanlged her hands in his dark midnight locks and let out her sigh of contentment. She felt his hot tongue probe gently and lick, suck, nip and kiss her neck. Everywhere, anywhere.

Warm but not hot.

Tingles rushing down her chest and stomach.

Sensations everywhere. In and out.

Sakura looked into Sasuke's eyes, dark and stormy. But love. Love was there. She crushed her lips against his. For so long she could not do this. She had waited for a long time, perhaps even when she shouldn't have known about this kind of pleasure. A feeling of wanting rose up within her and she let her hands roam down the naked chest that was all hers. Sasuke's frame shook and Sakura felt it clearly. Traced a path through his abs and pectorals, up to his biceps and to his neck. Finally cupping his face.

"Sasuke.."

Her voice. It was like a drug to him. Seductive and childish, always making him do her bidding. He would do anything for her. He pulled her up gently so she was kneeling facing him on the bed. He bent down to kiss her and while doing so slowly let his hands wander up her shirt. He noted she was not wearing a bra. Soft curves met his hands and he touched after a moment of thought, he tugged the whole top off. He didn't disguise his greed as his eyes feasted on his first sight of Sakura's soft mounds. Delicately shaped they were supple and ample enough. He cupped a hand around one of them and rubbed the pad of his thumb over the nipple, causing it to perk up immediately. Sakura kissed him back harder, letting him know he was doing the right thing, letting out mewls of pleasure. A certain heat started up deep in her belly, spreading. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck and pulled him down with her slowly. She could feel just how aroused he was.

She kissed the tip of his nose and grinned.

He grinned back at her and placed a chaste kiss on her mouth. She stuck her tongue out at him and giggled. She was in such a funny mood. Sex made her laugh sometimes.

Sasuke's hand travelled south, stroking and touching. Instantly Sakura's smile disappeared. She caught his hand and gave a small smile.

"No. No teasing."

Sasuke gave a look of questioning but obliged.

"Sakura..." He murmurmed against her hot skin.

"Sasuke..kun." She whispered back. Somehow the infinitive sounded sexier than just plain 'Sasuke'.

Her small hands trailed down to his boxers and she tucked a finger on each side of his waist. She took a small breath and stared up into Sasuke's eyes and felt a rush of heat, and when he kissed her fully, it intensified and made her arch her back in response. With clothes fully off, Sakura could really appreciate his body.

"Thats really not fair you know.." Sasuke said huskily, hands playing with the waistband of Sakura's pajama bottoms, she giggled and shimmied out of them. Pale creamy skin, illuminated even more the moonlight, made her shine with an ethreal glow. Flawless skin and ruby lips in a permanent 'o' in pleasure. Her vivid green eyes were wild but had been shut to allow maximum sensations to control her body. Sounds, feelings, they were just such a perfect fit.

Nothing could compare to the intense heat and pleasure she was feeling.

Hot and slick, yet they moved together. Not fast, neither slow.

Sakura enjoyed every second, the feeling of being complete. The heated breaths on her skin, Sasuke's firm hands on her hips, the feeling of the bed moving with them.

"Sa..Sasuke.." She moaned out as a rush threatened to consume her body whole. Firy heat and soft touches. It was too much.

Sasuke moved deeper and Sakura fidgeted around him, trying to get the feeling to wash over her.

"Sakura..." Sasuke mumbled against her ear, and with a big thrust from him she opened her eyes and mouth. No words or sound could describe this intensity. She mewled and her breathing became ragged. Sasuke slowed his movements down but didn't pull out. He moved into her slowly.

A small moan from Sakura's lips. Aftershocks.

Sasuke smiled, nothing completed him so as much as when Sakura was happy and content.

"You're the best." He said to her, lying down and cradling her possesively to his chest. She smiled, half lidded eyes, glowing soft with tiredness and happiness.

The atmosphere was warm and moist. But Sakura didn't want to do anything about it. She felt too comfortable at the moment lying on Sasuke's chest, which was slowly rising and falling with each breath.

"Sakura, that day when you came to this house.." Sasuke started, whispering to her.

"Mmm?" She said sleepily, lazily tracing patterns on his collarbone.

"I wonder if it was fate or love?"

"I think it was love..." Sakura trailed off, eyes closing completely. Her mouth was parted slightly allowing air to pass through, her breathing regulated and her hand curled into a fist. Sasuke looked down at her and smiled a soft smile.

"Love..."

-

~*.:**THE END**:.*~

-

* * *

Aaaaand cut!

**PLEASE READ**

Thank you my lovely readers! Thank you so much for reading this story! I decided the last chapter was too crappy to leave you on so i started on this chapter immediately. Yes i know i said three weeks but what the hell...

I am sorry about itachi dying, i know some of you wanted itasaku and i dont blame you...but I felt this was more appropriate.

Thank you everyone who supported this story even when i been such a CRAP updater... ah well..

A special mention goes forward to two people:

_**KinkyK and JazzyJ- her story Sisterly and Brotherly Love inspired me to write this story.**_

_**Alixion aka Furyan Warrior- Because she helped me through my stupid writers block with ideas and some inspiration from her past life.  
**_

**Thanks to the following people who have taken time to review:**

**Tuti-Frutti  
Kyo's lover  
book-fanatic14  
**manfred (anon)**  
Special-Squirrel94  
xemotionallyCONSTIPATEDX  
**tachi(anon)**  
Wulfgirl1  
Sesshomaru Dogdemon  
haliz  
SaphireGloom  
Emma0707  
Freak-4-God  
**cherry_blossom_sakura (anon)**  
Sayaka Uchiha  
**Shaude (anon)**  
EmeraldEyes69  
UchihaRen246  
Animecherryblossem33  
gaarasracoon  
**Becky_Has_OJD (anon)**  
chloejb95  
**naruto_fanatic (anon)  
:) (anon)  
**hachi9992jrn  
sakura-hime-cha  
XxBirdxOfxHermesxX  
Kick -Assing -Kunoichi  
xx-tenshi-xx  
itasakusasusakugirl  
MiMiSora4EVR23  
Crispy Gecko-Chan  
WooHooDork  
ayumi-chan  
Pah-Chan  
**Rachel_444 (anon)  
Sakuraroxss (anon)  
**deliriousasian2  
**nikki (anon)**  
liljapangrl03  
cuchygirlmc  
colourfulgurl  
Krabby Patties  
Suki-Deidara's-girl  
**Jamie Barba (anon)**  
Sakuraroxs  
x-LlOVe  
**tiger_trainer (anon)**  
Sasuki Michiyo Uchiha  
sweetdreamkisses30  
TigerLilyette  
AshleyxUchiha  
Animelover XD  
koneko101  
**VampireFairy13 (anon)**  
atrophy-07  
Namida no Tenshi 93  
kitten1596  
blackrose95  
Ruler of Black Hearts  
.kisses  
lim128  
pink-pretty-princess-  
kt.  
Lady Rini  
**Suzaku (anon)  
Sara (anon)  
**silver demon230  
**lozzi :D (anon)  
**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only  
.xx  
Bucket on the Head  
dominiqueanne  
ICantRememberSodAll  
kermitdafrog12  
XxMasumi UchihaxX  
SCB2011  
Rain Scents  
**Emuri152 (anon)  
xscarlettangelx (anon)  
MiaIV (anon)**  
NekoAngel101  
'onxypink'  
**queenbe3333 (anon)**  
uchihablossom0626  
**neko kitty (anon)**  
**AngryPeguins (anon)**  
XxX StRawBeRRy mInT xXx  
CoCoA-eyed-kitty118  
FuryanWarrior  
erms  
christina51879  
Hanako-chan92  
sakura-nekoblossoms2078  
edwardandbella4evah  
enticement  
Rockinyoyo  
pibinezz  
cutecookiechick  
Nameless Blossom  
**naruto(sasuke and sakura) (anon)**  
itachiisaweasel  
PiScEs-GiRl-01  
Kaamen  
uchiasakurafan95  
micchi sakura  
Retro Nami  
AlexisCullen13  
**~Darkness~ (anon)**  
eternalsmiles  
KinkyK and JazzyJ  
cherryblossomdream  
ClassicElfRyoko**


	21. Hello :

As some of you may know through facebook or nominations, there is a competition going on :) I got nominated by Kaamen, much to my surprise, and to show how grateful I am, I have decided to update one of my stories...or maybe two if I'm up for it...

Its also my birthday month...august is...so if anyone of you were thinking of getting me a present :3 lol I'm kidding... but yes, if there are any particular stories you want me to update please PM me :)

Oh yes, and do vote for KinkyK and JazzyJ they are one of my favourite authors on this site :)

Following people to nominate:

ObsidianSickle

Snappleducated

Xmarksthespot


End file.
